Listen to the Rain
by ThePurpleMoon
Summary: Basically it's a slash love story mixed with some lovely humour and angst too. It's mainly Jessie and Katie, but some of the other regulars will make an occurrence in there. Please Review. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Listen to the Rain

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Once and Again characters or anything to do with Once and Again. I'm not making money on this either...So please don't sue me.

Summary: Basically some teen loving going on between Jessie and Katie. Some of the other regulars of the show will make an appearance in here. There will also be some lovely humour, and some angst they have to deal with first.

Feedback: I'd love it. Thanks.

Author's Note: I'm making Jessie 16 in this, and Katie 17. Please don't hate me for the ending of this chapter because if anyone likes it there will be happiness ahead for them. They just have to deal with a few things first in among all of the fun.

* * *

Jessie sighed and leaned back into her comforter. She turned her head to the side and glanced around the room. Was it weird that she was more excited to talk to Katie than Tad, both of whom would probably be calling her today? Stupid question. Tad was just that, Tad. A good friend, maybe, but nothing more. And he could get tiresome after a while. He was a good guy, but sometimes he didn't realize that Jessie wasn't into him that way. Well, at first he didn't anyway. As for Katie. Who wouldn't want to talk to her? She was as near perfect as anyone could be, witty, intelligent, charming, and beautiful. Where did that last one come from?

Jessie shook her head before reaching one hand up to grab a pillow. She shouldn't be thinking her best friend is beautiful. There was no way she could say she wasn't though. Jessie shut her eyes and buried her face in her pillow in one swift movement. Her subconscious was ganging up on her conscious, which really wasn't fair. Suddenly it seemed as if the internal debate needed to be voiced. It just sometimes seemed to help the person with the problem figure out a solution. That's what they do on soap operas, and those problems always get resolved right? They always ended up getting overheard, but no one was even home in the Manning household so there was nothing to worry about! "I won't have do deal with my mind any more if I smother myself. There that'll solve it. I already have my pillow!" Jessie smiled into her pillow realizing how many things would be solved then, if she was smothered. Wait, she frowned. Then she wouldn't be able to talk to Katie again. "I'm not sure I could handle not talking to her, unless I was able to come back as a ghost..."

Suddenly her pillow was yanked out from over her head, and she could feel it whacking her slightly on the head. What the? "To smother or not to smother is not the question. Smothering is out of the question when it concerns my Billy." Katie was still stuck on the Shakespearean talking routine that she had been trying to focus on lately. Did she just say 'My Billy'? Katie continued, "Somehow I don't think even a ghost you could measure up to the real thing. Though this 'she' you were talking about, must be pretty important..." Katie laughed a bit to let her know she was joking. Jessie's blush worked its way up her face. It was a good thing she didn't realize Jessie had been talking about Katie. Jessie smiled.

Jessie sat up and turned to Katie, "I don't get to smother myself then, huh? Says who?"

Katie smiled wickedly, "Me, and seeing as I hold the pillow of power I get to be in charge."

Jessie shook her head, "Whose house is this though?"

"Who didn't lock the house though? You, instead you let a little vagabond like me wander on in, and that whole talking-aloud-to-yourself thing never works in soap operas, don't you know that?." Katie was able to shoot back an answer just a few seconds after Jessie.

"I thought I was home alone and why would I lock it when I was home? Maybe you broke in?" Jessie suggested.

Katie got a shocked look on a face before swatting Jessie playfully with the pillow she still held. "That's for suggesting I would take part in criminal activity." She swatted her with it again. "That's for..." Katie searched for something, "for not having any ice cream in your freezer." Jessie raised her left eyebrow before trying to grab the pillow.

As they struggled for it giggling, Jessie managed to gasp out "How do you know we don't have ice cream? Did you look?" Katie nodded her head. Jessie laughed because from the expression of sincerity and wonder on Katie's face, she really had looked.

Katie faked a hurt look before hitting Jessie with the pillow again, "That's for laughing at me." Jessie grabbed at the pillow, but missed and accidentally ended up reaching out and touching Katie's side. She grinned. Perfect, she knew that Katie had a very ticklish area around there... Jessie reached out and poked along Katie's side. Soon she heard a little bit of a gasp from Katie and knew she found the spot. She smiled before tickling there with all she was worth. It took Katie a minute to recover. Soon, after realizing the pillow was worthless in this tickle fight, she dropped it. She reached up and started tickling Jessie as well. This received a happy screech from Jessie as she tried to avoid being tickled while tickling Katie.

Jessie, who had knocked Katie over while tickling her, hovered over Katie laughing as she tried to reach Katie's most ticklish spots again. Katie took a moment to compose herself, and stopped tickling. This confused Jessie, who momentarily stopped as well and tilted her head looking bewildered down at Katie. Katie then reached up and flipped Jessie over, catching Jessie off-guard. Katie grinned down at a startled Jessie, as she began tickling again. She decided that Jessie should have to say 'uncle' and admit her loss. "Say it!" Jessie shook her head laughing like crazy. Katie raised an eyebrow, boy, Jessie could sure be stubborn. She started tickling her more, trying to see if there was a new ticklish place she had missed before.

Jessie started to struggle, which was a first. This made Katie realize she found an even more ticklish spot, her left thigh. Even through her shorts, the outside of Jessie's left leg seemed to be really ticklish. "EEEEEEE," Whoa. That was an odd sound for Jessie to make. Katie glanced down at her, and grabbed her hands to keep them from protesting, but stopped tickling the poor girl she was now straddling without either of them really realizing it.

"You sound like some kind of pig, are you okay?"

"Did you just call me a pig?" Jessie looked flabbergasted at her friend.

"I didn't mean a literal pig! Though, I don't usually have Jessies 'eee'ing at me, sometimes pigs.." Katie sat there thoughtfully for a moment before adding, "Sometimes another type of pig whistles instead of 'eee'ing though." Katie grinned down at her friend, who caught onto Katie's reference of Tad whistling at Jessie one day, and Jessie not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or not. In truth, Katie knew that her friend was just trying to speak while being tickled, unfortunately, her vocal cords didn't seem to work so well at the time.

"Well, usually I'm not getting attacked by my best friend!" Jessie was still trying to catch her breath. She wasn't sure how she ended up losing this tickle-fest.

"You know, you could have just said 'uncle' and it would have been over."

"What fun is that," Jessie grinned up at Katie, who grinned back.

"Well, not so much fun, but are you going to say it now?" Katie took both of Jessie's hands within her one, and wiggled the other hand's fingers in front of Jessie's face. "I can use these again you know." She raised her eyebrows waiting for Jessie's answer. "I'm very talented with them."

"I know you are," Jessie responded before they both caught on to the double meaning that lay intertwined into their conversation. This seemed to be happening more and more, their conversation reaching a point that could be considered flirting, and their touching becoming frequent. Neither girl minded, in fact, they seemed to be more attached at the hip than ever. Neither of them would admit that it was anything more than friendship, but they seemed to be growing bolder with what they had the audacity to say to the other. Jessie blushed a bit realizing what she just said before grinning deviously. If she had to blush during this conversation, so could Katie. "Then again, I think you just like the position you're in currently."

This time Katie blushed. Truth be told, both of them actually did like the positions they were in. But, they were just friends. I mean, they were both completely friends. Friends could think another friend was the most beautiful person they'd ever seen. That was okay, right? They could like laying around with their friend...almost too much, right? Katie decided to stop thinking about it so much, instead she just leaned her mouth close to Jessie. Jessie got caught up staring at Katie's lips for a moment wondering if they were going to connect with her own. Then her conscious caught up with her, and she tried to think of something else, which was really difficult with Katie settled on her waist like that getting nearer every second. Finally Katie's movement ceased right next to Jessie's ear and she whispered, "I think you're right."

Jessie's breath caught in her throat as she stumbled through some words in her head of what to say. Katie smirked then rolled off of Jessie so that they were laying side-by-side on Jessie's bed. "So what do you wanna do today?" Jessie lay there stunned for a moment, recovering from that. Katie was trying not to grin, but couldn't help it as a little smile crossed her face again.

Jessie was able calm herself enough now to answer, "Who says I'm going to do anything with you today?" Katie didn't catch the playfulness in her voice and just kind of shrugged looking off to the side. When Katie didn't respond Jessie looked at her friend and noticed her looking a little upset and embarrassed. "Oh, Katie!" Katie shrugged once more before standing up.

"I guess, I should probably go then." "Katie, wait!" Katie was already walking towards the attic door when Jessie caught up with her. "I was kidding! Of course I wanna do something with you today." Katie turned back and looked at Jessie realizing the other girl was sincere. She felt silly now. Jessie just smiled at her and rolled her eyes, letting her know not to worry about it.

Then, before she knew it, Jessie was grabbing her hand and they were walking out of the house just as Grace pulled up to the garage. Grace saw them both smiling and holding hands, "Finally, you two got your act together so that you could be, well, together, huh?" Grace was smirking at them. Unfortunately, only Katie seemed to realize what Grace was implying at first. Then Jessie caught on, immediately letting go of Katie's hand.

"What? No, no...we...we're friends, Grace, get over it." Jessie rolled her eyes as she grew more frustrated and flustered as Grace tried to decide if she was lying or not. Of course Jessie wasn't lying. Perfect Jessie, she couldn't like a girl. Grace should have known better. She cast a glance at Katie who was trying to cover up her own feelings, as she folded her arms across her chest protectively. Poor Katie, it was easy to see she was crazy about Jessie. Actually, it was easy to see Jessie was crazy about Katie too, if only she would let herself be happy for once.

Grace rolled her eyes at Jessie, and started to open her mouth only to be interrupted by the hurt looking Katie, "Come on Jess, let's go get some smoothies." Jessie glanced between Grace and Katie. She debated between arguing with her step-sister and getting smoothies with Katie, wait, why was Katie not looking in her eyes?

Still looking at Katie, Jessie nodded and said, "I'll see you later Grace." Katie smiled halfheartedly wondering what her problem was. She wasn't suppose to be this sad at the loss of contact with Jessie. So why was she? I mean, they were friends of course. Friends could hold hands when trying to get the other person to go somewhere, but holding hands wasn't suppose to feel...like that. She had been with, well with wasn't the best choice of word really, at least when you included Sarah.Sarah and her had been friends with slight benefits in a sense. They had kissed and held hands. Katie had thought she had really fallen for the other girl, but then it became all too much for her. She had really just been trying to figure herself out. Sarah had wanted too much from her that Katie couldn't give her. Sure, Sarah was a really good friend, and she had felt more with her than she had with any of the guys, but she still wasn't the one for her. Of course, when Katie told Sarah this, it didn't go so well. Especially when Katie had become intrigued with Jessie. Truthfully Katie felt more holding Jessie's hand then she had felt with anyone else. It was all so confusing. She didn't understand it. Jessie was straight, she knew this, but why did it hurt so much then?

While Katie was trying to collect her thoughts, an eager Jessie stood watching as her friend was caught up in her thoughts. She reached over and grabbed her hand again. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she already missed feeling the other girl's hand in hers, simply about getting Katie to move. Or, at least partially about getting her to move. Katie was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts and shoved back into reality. Reality that seemed to include Jessie holding her hand and getting her to walk to the park. Well, they were now at the park anyway. However, this couldn't be the place they intended to get smoothies at, just a little detour. Katie smiled. "So where to princess?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow looking at Katie, "Princess?" Oh crap. Katie had said that aloud...Um...Think fast Singer!

"Princess Billie?" She turned to face Jessie who was looking at her with a straight face perplexed. Oh crap. Wrong again. Um...Wait. Jessie was smiling at her.

"Princess Billie, huh? I like that. Though, I liked the one you called me earlier better," she teased Katie smiling. Jessie always tried to keep her guard up, and not let herself be like this. Flirty like this, with Katie. Wait, she wasn't flirting. They were friends, they were joking. She tried to reassure herself. Just friendship, that's all they had and wanted. Katie smiled back, trying to remember what she had called her earlier. She had called her a hyped up strawberry the other day when she was giggling and blushing, that couldn't be it could it? Jessie just always felt herself melt around Katie, especially when she would smile at her. Smile at her like, just like she was currently.

She couldn't help but lean forward and up a bit to whisper in the taller girl's ear, "When you called me 'your Billie' remember?" Oh, Katie remembered all right. She pulled back to look in Katie's eyes. They were still only a few inches away, and Katie was partially in shock of what Jessie had said. She had been just kidding right? Neither girl seemed to be pulling away, and magnetically both closed the last couple of inches separating their mouths. Their eyes closed simultaneously letting themselves go into the kiss. It was a sweet kiss from start to end, both girls enjoying the feel of the spark between them. The previously linked hands finally drifted apart willingly. Jessie's seemed to drift towards Katie's neck, turning her a little bit more towards her. While Katie's arms wrapped around Jessie's waist, hoping to get closer to the younger girl.

Both were too wrapped up in emotions to consider the effects their actions may have afterward. Boldly Jessie ran her tongue against Katie's lips. The strawberry lip gloss on the other girl's lips welcomed her tongue into her mouth. Katie's arms tightened around Jessie's waist a little more trying to pull her closer as the kiss deepened. Both having to try their hardest to suppress any moans. Several moments later, both girls seemed to realize that oxygen was needed and Katie was the one to pull back first. They leaned their foreheads against each others and looked into the other's eyes. Katie was the first to speak, she had to release the words she had felt inside for so long. "Jessie, I love you."

Jessie's were still kind of foggy as if she was just realizing what she had just felt was real. Katie loved her? She felt ecstatic at first, grinning madly which did not get passed Katie, who smiled in return. Then she realized that she was feeling this way for a girl. Her feelings for Katie were definitely very real.

There was no way to convince herself of this otherwise now. "Oh my God..." Jessie murmured.

"What?" Katie asked, looking into Jessie's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. Please don't let her be freaking out on me...please don't let her run. Katie was hoping that Jessie was going to stay by her, they could figure it out together. Jessie looked up at Katie, her eyes full of tears already. She had kissed Katie. Katie had kissed her. Her and Katie had kissed. Why was it that it made so much sense to her, but at the same time sounded absolutely ludicrous no matter how it was worded? No. No. It couldn't be. She wasn't gay. She couldn't be gay. She wouldn't be gay. She shook her head, filling her stomach with an immediate sense of panic. Jessie had to leave. She had to leave now.

She couldn't even look at Katie afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold the tears in. No matter what she felt inside, she wouldn't let herself love Katie. She started to back up away from Katie removing her hands from around the other girl's neck, where they had previously rested lovingly. She turned away from Katie, tears now streaming down both of their faces. A few seconds later she was in a full out sprint away from Katie. Katie stood their astounded at what had just happened. She had told the only girl she had ever loved that she loved her after kissing her, and she had fled. What had she expected, to be told that she loved her back? How could she have been so stupid to let herself fall for Jessie, to let herself act on it, thinking it was mutual. Stupid Singer, of course Jessie is straight, and not only the best friend you've ever had, but also the person you love. If you hadn't acted on it, you could have still been friends. It's your fault. All your fault.

Words of blame shifted into Katie's mind, as her heart shattered into millions of pieces in her chest. Just in time, the rain started to fall making Katie's hair plaster itself against her face, mixing in with the tears that were still pouring from her eyes. She didn't really care now. The girl she loved was gone, and she felt as if it was she who had sent her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Listen to the Rain 

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Once and Again characters or anything associated with Once and Again. I'm simply allowed to borrow them, which I'm thankful for. The only thing I own is the character Dana Johnson, everyone else is not mine.

Summary: Basically some teen loving going on between Jessie and Katie, mixed with some humor and angst. Of course, some other regulars of the show will make appearances.

Feedback: I'd love some, thanks.

* * *

Katie had stayed in the park for a few moments just sitting there on the ground letting the rain fall over her. The rain had stopped a couple of minutes ago, and yet Katie had not moved too far yet. Lucky for Katie, it was not a very long storm, though she might not have noticed anyway. A couple of bitter older ladies in a car had driven by and pointed at the crumpled Katie making comments about 'kids these days' rather loudly. It was then that Katie realized what a state she must be in. She reached a hand up to touch her hair realizing it was a mess containing a few leaves and was clinging to her head from the rain still. She sighed and shakily stood up. She could handle this. If Jessie didn't want to be around Katie, then Katie wouldn't want to be around Jessie. She would just avoid the longing in her heart to be near the younger girl, who surely had to have feelings for her after a kiss like that. After a quick shake of her head to clear it of her confusing thoughts, she started walking out of the park. Knowing that her parents were not going to be home until later that night she felt safe getting into her house without too many questions on her appearance. 

Katie wandered into her house safely locking the door behind her. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone else right now. She just wanted to shower then go to bed. What she didn't expect was to find Sarah already sleeping on her bed. Katie was confused, but decided she probably shouldn't go wake her up while she still looked like she had just had a fight with creepy zombie neighbors and lost. So, she went and washed her face, and brushed out her hair. Noting the puffiness the crying had left her with around her eyes, she sighed and walked back to her room. Sarah was still laying there sleeping. She looked as if she had been having a rough day as well. Deciding that it was inevitable, Katie walked over gently and tapped on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah simply rolled over away from Katie. Katie rolled her eyes, and tapped on Sarah's other shoulder now. "Sarah?...Sarah, wake up."

"I don't want to eat the rest of the pizza. It has radishes on it. You know I don't like radishes Captain." Katie, despite her mood, still had to keep herself from laughing. Who the heck was Sarah talking to? She wanted to know, so she decided to play along for a moment.

"You have to eat the radishes though. It's your order Sarah."

"Captain Kirk...I don't want to eat the radishes. Can't we just beam them back up to Scotty on the ship?" Captain Kirk? Scotty? Apparently either Sarah was a Star Trek fan, or else just wanted to visit space. She did always seem like she was from another planet. Katie laughed at her own joke, snickering slightly. Now that woke up Sarah.

"What the heck are you laughing about?" Katie jumped, not realizing Sarah was awake. Talking about people sneaking into other people's houses. First, Katie breaking into Jessie's. Well, she didn't really break in, the door was unlocked! Now this. Wait, Jessie. Suddenly Katie's glee stopped for a moment. She had almost forgotten about her horrible afternoon. Heh, how had she managed to forget that? Her smile dropped, and she looked down at Sarah.

"Nothing. Something you want to tell me about you and Captain Kirk though?" Sarah looked up at her with a look of horror. Oh, looks like someone does remember their dreams. "Sarah, why are you here?"

Now it was Sarah's turn to frown and look uncomfortable. "I need your help Katie," she said simply as she played with the loose string on Katie's bedspread.

Katie looked bewildered for a moment, but Sarah didn't see it. "Help? With what? I'm not going to let you steal my book report idea."

Sarah rolled her eyes dramatically, and turned to look at Katie. "Who would want to borrow your book report idea? I plan to actually think of one better than, 'Someone Should Write A Book On Book Reports' and ending it with 'I'll be the one to write that book. Just you wait, and then there won't be anyone judging it who can decide if I graduate or not.' Thank you very much, that I'm not going to do."

Katie looked offended before jokingly batting at Sarah with her hand. "Hey now, I did very well on that report I'll have you know. Honestly though, what's wrong"

Sarah rolled her eyes once more, fending off Katie's hand easily. She looked at Katie desperately, "It kind of looks like I should be asking you the same question...I'm in love."

Katie didn't even try to close her mouth when it dropped open after hearing those words. Wow. Talk about spreading the love. Sarah loves Katie. Katie loves Jessie. What next, Jessie loves Sarah? Ew, bad thought. Bad thought. Katie shook her head desperately hoping to get that idea out of her head.

Suddenly the thought of Jessie and Katie's kiss floated back into her mind. Without really noticing it, she began to smile as the scene replayed in her mind. Her hands floating over to Jessie's hips, pulling them to her own. Jessie's hands entangled in her hair. Jessie's mouth opening to meet Katie's tongue…Wait. Jessie's hands in her hair? Jessie allowing, wanting even, the kiss to deepen. Katie sighed in relief. Jessie had to have wanted that kiss as much as she did. There was no other way to explain it, Jessie had to love Katie too, right? She just had to wait for Jessie to come to her senses on this. Jessie would surely come to her senses….Surely, she would.

An impatient Sarah poked her friend in the knee. Okay, so maybe Katie had chosen someone else over her, but she had no one else to go to. No one else to talk to about this sort of thing.

Katie was still struggling to get over the Sarah and Jessie thought in her head. Let alone being able to process the fact that Sarah loved her. Sarah saw Katie's eyes widen in shock. "Oh no! No no no...I'm not in love with you if that's what you're thinking!" Suddenly Katie's head shot up and clear out of her daydream and back to reality.

"It's not me?" Katie still looked a little bit suspicious and Sarah shook her head laughing.

"Sorry there. We're...friends. It's too complicated to be anything else right?" Sarah looked a little sad at these words but trudged through them anyway. Katie nodded showing her approval.

"So, who is it then? He or she? Grade? How can I help?" Katie was willing to put off her own problems for a little bit to help someone else. There wasn't anything she could do right now anyway, until Jessie had some time to think.

Sarah laughed at Katie's curiosity now that she knew it wasn't her anyway. "Slow down there. Yes, it's a she in our grade. I was wondering if perhaps you would know of her dating...status to say the least."

Katie laughed again realizing that being popular she was most likely to know who was dating who. She wasn't done questioning Sarah yet though. "Okay, who is she?"

Sarah blushed and looked around the room before looking back at Katie. "It's Dana Johnson. You know, shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, and light blue eyes. She's a little shorter than me, and has Chemistry with us. Well, hopefully not chemistry with you unless it's the class. More so, hoping she has some chemistry with me." Sarah laughed at her own joke, looking to see Katie's reaction.

Dana Johnson huh? Hm. She was a pretty girl, and was single the last Katie had heard. Though, she was not nearly as beautiful as Jessie in Katie's opinion. Of course, in Katie's opinion no one was more beautiful than Jessie. In fact, last year it was rumored that she was going out with a girl from a nearby school so Sarah had a chance. Sarah grinned hearing the news before turning serious. "Well, thanks. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. Now do you think you'll tell me what's wrong with you?" Katie looked down at her bedspread, picking out a new loose thread that she had found. "It has to do with Jessie doesn't it?" Katie's shoulders visibly slumped and Sarah was able to take that as a yes. "Do you want to talk about it right now?"

Katie shook her head 'no' before looking back up at Sarah. Sarah simply nodded and hugged her friend gently. "Well, let's hope for the rest of us that you two get your act together. It seems like everyone else but you two realize you're in love." Katie looked a little shocked at this news, but just watched at Sarah left.

Jessie closed her eyes desperately hoping that she would awaken in her bed when she re-opened them. However, when she opened them all she noticed was that she was about to run into a telephone pole. Stupid running, how was she suppose to get the hang of it? She wasn't among the athletically inclined, even if she was in good shape. She turned just in time to avoid it. Blinking back a few tears, and pushing her wet hair back behind her ears she tried to decipher where she had ended up. A horrible sounding laugh bubbled up from her throat. It was one unlike her usual one, more ironic and sad sounding than those. The house she stood in front of now was Katie's. She had run from Katie. Actually, of course wouldn't run FROM Katie, she had run from what she was afraid she would do with Katie. What it would mean if she was with Katie really. Yet, she ends up running straight back to Katie...

She looked at Katie's window wondering if she was home. Jessie knew she needed to sort out her feelings. Actually, they were already sorted and they all seemed to land into 'I'm in love with Katie' pile. She realized she probably looked like she had been through a storm and barely survived. Well, in truth she had been through a storm, running through it. Now, she just had to keep herself from running away from this. She looked around wondering what to do. Pausing to push a piece of blonde hair behind her ears, she glanced at the door. It was then she realized she didn't want to go through the door to get to her. Instead, she picked up a pebble and aimed it at Katie's window. Hey, it always seemed to work in movies and television shows. She apparently forgot about her incident trying to copy soap operas earlier, and how that worked out. However, she aimed the pebble at Katie's window and threw it. It hit the wood next to the window. She knew she should have stayed in softball when she was younger, maybe she'd be better at this now. She picked up another pebble and threw it at Katie's window, "Katie!" Nothing. She frowned a little in confusion, trying to figure out why it wouldn't work before picking up another pebble. Oh, this one wasn't really a pebble, more of a rock. Maybe this one would work better. Jessie threw the rock at Katie's window, and it hit with a solid tink. Luckily, it didn't crack. A few seconds later Katie appeared at the window squinting down at Jessie.

"Jessie?" Katie was momentarily stunned by the younger blonde girl standing on the ground apparently throwing things at her window. Jessie grinned. It worked! Hmph, who needs sports when you're naturally talented?

"Katie," was all that Jessie managed to callout beforea loud and rather annoying car horn honked behind her. Oh God. It was Eli. He was the only one around here with a car horn that sounded like that.

"Jessie, where the hell have you been?" It was Grace. Grace? Hm, she must have borrowed Eli's car because hers was low on gas or something.That, or she just wanted the car with the really annoying car horn.KnowingGrace, it was probably the latter.Oops, Jessie had forgotten thatshe was suppose to be home about an hour ago. Jessie looked up desperately at Katie who faintly smiled and waved. She was happy enough just to see Jessie show up at her house. Surely if it was needed, they could simply talk tomorrow. Their talk could wait, at least until tomorrow. It didn't matter if Katie slept tonight, surely that wouldn't matter. Jessie looked back up at Katie and felt a tug of regret at leaving the older girl there, but knew that now with Grace there it was not the time to discuss things.

"Good-night Billy." With that Jessie waved, and backed up toward Grace's car.

"Good-night," was the simple reply from Katie who was still grinning from the use of their shared nickname. Right now, Katie felt like she was very simple to please. All she wanted and needed was Jessie. If she was allowed that, then she would truly be happy. Realizing that she would be unable to sleep tonight because she was now anxious of what Jessie had to say, she turned and went to get a scissors from downstairs. She really neededto cut off that loose thread on her bedspread that everyone seemed to keep picking at. Tomorrow, they would talk.

Jessie settled into the car to be greeted by Grace. "You look like you've been swimming in all of your clothes. What the heck is going on? Are you okay?" Jessie simply sighed. Maybe now wasn't the time for a conversation with Katie. It was,however, apparently a good time for a conversation with Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Listen to the Rain 

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Once and Again characters, or anything else associated with Once and Again. I'm simply allowed to borrow them, yay. Only person I own is Dana Johnson, who isn't in this chapter anyway.

Summary: Basically some teen loving going on between Jessie and Katie, mixed with some humor and angst. Of course, some other regulars of the show will make appearances.

Feedback: I'd love some. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing it so far :)

* * *

Grace looked suspiciously between Katie, who was hanging halfway out of her window, and Jessie who was sitting there looking eerily calm. "Where have you been?"

Jessie sighed but turned back towards Grace, "Out?" She was hoping that this would work as an answer.

Of course, Grace took it a completely different way. "What do you mean by out?" Her eyes were really wide. It took a minute before Jessie realized what Grace thought she meant by 'out'.

"NO!" Jessie finally caught on, and her eyes bugged out of her head. Wait, just a second ago she had admitted to herself that she loved Katie. She was ready to admit to Katie that she loved her. So, why did it freak her out so much that someone else found out? She was afraid of how they would see her, if they would judge her without knowing her then. A heavy sigh escaped Jessie, and Grace looked off the road for a moment and glanced back at the younger girl. "I, uh..." Why was this so hard to say. It was just Grace, and she had no one else to talk to about this. Frazzled, Jessie ran a hand through her hair and looked desperately at Grace hoping she would read her mind. Almost as if she could read her mind, Grace looked at Jessie raising an eyebrow.

"Frazzled much?" Jessie allowed a small smile at Grace's attempt at humor before turning back towards Grace. Grace saw that Jessie was obviously hosting a rather large internal debate with herself.

"You love her don't you?"

"Her who?" Jessie attempted to play innocent at this, and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Her who? HER WHO? Katie! Do you think I'm stupid, or blind? I can see the way you two look at each other when you think the other one just made the best joke in the world, when truthfully neither one of you could make a clown laugh with it. I see the way that you look at each other when you think the other one isn't looking, and I can see the way you two find reasons to touch for the most random reasons. I mean, honestly, is holding hands really required to cross the street at our age?" Grace grew more vehement with her speech as it grew, and Jessie's blush deepened. Grace wasn't being demeaning in her speech, just honest, and at least Jessie saw that. Jessie closed her eyes momentarily, breathing in a deep breath.

Then she suggested, "Maybe clowns only like their own jokes and Katie is afraid of cars when she's not driving?" She knew it was a very feeble and lame suggestion even as she said it. Grace rolled her eyes again hearing this.

"Katie isn't afraid of cars. I mean, she lets you drive when she's with you doesn't she?" Jessie attempted to look hurt at this remark, but it just came off as a faint laugh. She realized how much she had to talk to someone about this. And, Grace was offering, wasn't she?

"I'minlovewithher." Jessie tried to say something all in one breath, and to Grace it sounded like, 'I'm in low weather.'

"Uh, Jessie, plan on saying that so I can understand it. Please?"

Jessie let out a nervous giggle before trying to say it again, "I'm in love with Katie." Grace smiled and nodded. That she understood, and knew.

"Okay," Grace answered a simple reply that she knew would pry more information from Jessie.

"Okay? I tell you that I love a girl and all you have to say is 'okay'? Is it actually okay with you? Doesn't it bother you that I love her?" Jessie was about ready to have a break-down because she was expecting the worst, and Grace was actually okay with it all.

"Of course it doesn't bother me. Despite the fact that you drive me crazy some times, I still love you, therefore if you're happy I'm happy. I also think that, yes, Katie does love you too. As long as Katie makes you happy, then guess what? I'll be happy for you. I don't care that she's a girl." Jessie let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. Well, okay, the rest of her was starting to realize she had been holding it because her face was turning slightly red, but otherwise she was fine. Grace pulled up in the driveway, almost afraid to look over at Jessie who had not said a word since Grace had told her she was happy. Cautiously she turned to look at Jessie who was sitting there staring out the window with a straight face. "Jessie?"

Jessie turned to look at Grace and then suddenly grinned and hugged her. "Thank you." Grace was horribly confused at first not sure what was going on before realizing that Jessie was just in relief that Grace was happy for her. Wow, that girl sure does have weird ways of showing happiness. Grace felt bad for Katie who would constantly have do deal with these weird emotions before realizing that she was the one stuck living with her. She shrugged her shoulders to herself, and hugged the other girl back.

"You ready?" Jessie nodded, and they both climbed the stairs into the house. Jessie had told someone she loved Katie. Now, she just had to tell Katie, and that would be a lot better than telling Grace. If Grace thought it was alright, then it must be. Katie and her would be allowed to be happy after all. Jessie was ecstatic going into the house, knowing that all would be okay and when she told her parents they'd be okay with it too.

She opened the door to find a worried set of parents. Well, a worried Rick and Lily anyway. Luckily, they hadn't yet called Karen. "Where were you?" Wow, is that all anyone can ask these days? Before Jessie could try to respond, Grace answered for them.

"I had to go to a Gay/Straight Alliance meeting. I drug Jessie along too because I didn't feel like going alone." She didn't want to out Jessie to them, and she realized that Jessie would never willingly go to a meeting. Though, she wouldn't go either if it wasn't for a certain teacher. Lily's eyes widened as she nudged Rick pointedly.

"Um, Sweetie." She approached Grace cautiously as if unsure of how Grace would react to the next part. "Can we talk to you for a moment," she threw a glance at Jessie quickly, "alone?" Grace raised her eyebrows and turned to Jessie who shrugged. She assumed that she still looked pretty ruffled, but they didn't seem to care about that now. They must have just assumed that she had been caught in the rain running to the car. Jessie nodded and headed up towards the steps. The adults and Grace moved a few feet towards the kitchen thinking that no one else was listening. Jessie had stopped half-way up the stairs and sat down quietly on the steps listening in. Okay, eavesdropping. She preferred to think of it as simply listening though. It was their fault they didn't move farther away or watch her go all the way upstairs.

"Grace," Lily paused looking at Rick who nodded trying to assure her. "Do you think you're gay?" Grace's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a bit. Basically, she completely the look entitled 'dumbstruck.' Lily took this as Grace being nervous about opening up. "Oh honey, it's okay. Is that why you want to go to these meetings? It's...okay, really, if you think you are gay. We'll find a way to handle it. Maybe we can find you a nice guy who is willing to help you through this stage in your life." Grace snapped out of her stupor realizing that Jessie was probably listening to Lily's bargaining and trying to 'change' her back straight. Even though Grace was already straight, and the 'non-straight' girl lay listening to this. Huh.

"Mom, does it matter if I'm gay?" "Oh Sweetie. We know you're not gay. You're just going through a stage in your life. Like I said, we can find a nice boy to help you with that. Maybe, Mrs. Hopkin's boy..." She turned to face Rick questioningly, "Or maybe Eli has a friend?" Whoa, Eli? She couldn't be paired up with Eli. Oh, wait. Silly Grace, they didn't want to set her up with Eli. Just a friend of his. Oh, that'd be great. That'd be fun to tell Eli, that she had fallen for his friend.

"Mom, really. You don't need to set me up with a boy." Grace was trying to reason with her, hoping that Jessie wasn't listening to all of this.

"Well of course we don't! I'm sure there's plenty at school that like you, right Rick?" She nudged Rick who seemed scared of the whole concept.

He merely nodded adding an little, "Um, right. I have to go get something." Rick promptly excused himself from the conversation, thinking it was better off being between just Lily and Grace for the moment. Jessie heard her father's one syllable words and immediately realized that if he acted this nervous about the concept of Grace possibly being gay, how would he react when he found out his own daughter was gay?

"Or, maybe that nice boyfriend of Jessie's has a friend you like." Lily was still searching for a boy to 'cure' her daughter. Boyfriend? Jessie? Oh, right.

"You mean Tad, Mom?" Grace looked towards her mother who nodded approvingly confirming that she did, indeed, mean Tad. "You don't need to set me up with a boy. I never said I was gay now did I?" Lily's eyes lit up hopefully upon hearing this. Grace merely rolled her eyes frustrated at seeing her own mother's reaction. She knew that this must be hurting Jessie even though she wasn't the one being 'lectured' about being gay. What was wrong with it? It was just two people who loved each other. "Besides, what does it matter if I am? Either way it's two people loving each other, caring for each other. Why does it matter if it's a guy and a girl, two guys, or two girls?" Lily cringed upon hearing the last question.

"It...wouldn't matter, of course,besides you're not gay. You're in a phase aren't you? We'll find you a nice boy to help you through this like I said before." Lily paused, thinking. "Wait, is it that you're with another...lesbian. Is she the one who did this to you?" Suddenly footsteps were heard as Jessie ran upstairs to her room. She was running away already. Lily said the word 'lesbian' as though it was trying to eat at her. She didn't mean for it to sound demeaning, but the questioning behind her phrasing just sounded harsh and raw. Grace was in shock. She had never before heard her mother talk like this. It was like she was a new person and it burned at Grace. She felt tears in her eyes of anger.

"Mom! I never said I was gay to begin with. Who really cares though? You shouldn't! It's me that would have to deal with it. You would just have to be there for me, can't you see that?" Grace stepped back from her mom looking disgusted. Lily's eyes grew wide as if just realizing what she had just said.

"Oh Grace, I'm sorry..." Suddenly it began to dawn on Lily that maybe Grace wasn't gay. She would have admitted it if she was, why wouldn't she just say it now if she really was? She was just really defensive about it. Lily felt bad about it now. She shouldn't have reacted like that, but it just seemed to come at her in a shock wave. I mean, Grace in the Gay/Straight Alliance...It seemed to build together, but now it was falling apart and she felt bad. Hopefully she could talk to Grace about it and make it better. It would have to be tomorrow though, seeing as Grace had already run up the stairs.

Grace knocked on Jessie's door receiving no answer. She cautiously opened it, "Jessie?" There some crying to be heard, but Jessie's light was off.

"I'm sleeping," was the feeble reply between sniffles. Without another word Grace walked over and hugged Jessie knowing she wanted to be alone right now.

"Jess, just remember, if you want to talk, I am here. They'll understand. Right now all that is needed is for you to be happy okay? Especially if that means Katie." Jessie tried to mumble something, but it was incoherent. So, Grace simply smoothed out Jessie's hair a bit, before giving the poor girl another hug and retreating to her own room. Jessie simply laid there for a little while. She wasn't sure what to do now.

She had been so ecstatic about telling Katie that she loved her too, but now seeing how her dad and Lily would react. What would her mom say? What would everyone at school say? She couldn't deal with that could she? No, avoiding Katie would simply be easier. Too bad that even that was a lot easier thought then done. She would see Katie at school tomorrow, and just how long could Jessie go without rushing over to the other girl? She would use all the will-power she had. She wouldn't disappoint her parents, and she wouldn't drag Katie into this mess with her parents either. She didn't love Katie. Now, that was a lie, and even Jessie knew it. How long could she let herself believe it? No one realized that Jessie went to bed that night without eating, of course, at the moment Jessie didn't really feel like eating anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Listen to the Rain

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Once and Again characters, as stated in the previous chapters...I'm not making money off of this either, simply allowed to borrow the characters, but I own the Dana Johnson character who might show up in another chapter sometime again.

Summary: Basically some teen loving going on between Jessie and Katie. Some of the other regulars of the show will make an appearance in here. There will also be some lovely humour, and some angst they have to deal with first.

Feedback: Still loving any feedback I get, and thanks again to everyone who has been sending some. I appreciate it.

* * *

Jessie opened one eye and looked at her clock. After a night with no sleep, she was not ready to face her parents and school. Sighing, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Downstairs, she could hear Grace and Lily having a serious conversation, no doubt, it involved Lily apologizing for jumping to conclusions. Okay, so Lily was more understanding the day after. Does that mean that she would be understanding the day after if Jessie really came out to her? What about her dad and mom? She brushed her teeth, and other morning bathroom rituals before rushing back to her room trying to figure out what to wear.

While listening in once more to conversations, she had managed to get herself running late. Now, she still had to pick out an outfit. She wanted it to be something that Katie would like, but she still hadn't decided whether or not she should talk to the older girl or not. In one hand, she loved her and wanted to be with her. On the other hand, she wasn't sure how that would go over with everyone else. She decided that she would go to school and not make any major attempts to talk to Katie, but if it happened, then it must be fate. Fate. Jessie decided that 'fate' was a good phrase to think about. She finally decided on a pair of perfectly fitting navy blue jeans and a purple sweater. The sweater was actually one that Katie had let her borrow earlier, but she hadn't gotten a chance to wear it yet. Today must be the perfect opportunity to get to wear it.

Jessie could hear Grace downstairs asking if she was ready yet. Instead of answering, she just grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs. Grace was standing there waiting for her. Oddly enough, once more Jessie forgot to eat a meal in her haste and no one seemed to notice. They both hopped into the car, and Grace took off towards school. The ride was pleasantly silent for once, no bickering or fighting. Once they were at school, they parted simply after saying good-bye. Immediately Jessie saw Katie, who was looking beautiful, of course. She was trying her hardest not to stare, really she was. Katie had her hair down today and it was hanging around her face, but it made her look even more stunning in Jessie's eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white button-up shirt. It was the kind of outfit that would seem simple when described, but on Katie it looked amazing.

And yes, Jessie had to admit, she had a thing for white shirts. It didn't matter if it was a tank top, t-shirt, or dress shirt; she loved white shirts. Especially button-up-the-front white shirts. Yum. Wait. She wasn't suppose to be thinking like this, and she definitely wasn't suppose to be staring at her. 'You're ogling her.' No. No, of course she wasn't. She tried to make her mind stop thinking about it, but she knew it was true. She was ogling Katie, and damn proud of it. Just, not proud enough to tell everyone else that was outside right then...Perhaps sometime. Uh-oh. Suddenly, Jessie's brain was telling her to hide. Katie had caught her staring! She panicked looking to the sides before diving behind a bush.

Katie was talking to a couple of her friends, though they weren't the ones she wanted to talk to. She was just trying to be friendly. She turned and saw Jessie staring at her. Was her mouth hanging open a little? Katie smiled at her, and waved before walking over towards her. Suddenly, Jessie shut her mouth and...dived into a bush? What the heck. Katie had been wanting to talk to Jessie since she had shown up last night, that had to be a good thing right? The staring at her had to be good to, right? That, or she had stuff in her teeth, and Jessie had really good vision. One of the two. Hopefully, not the latter. She tip-toed over to the bush where Jessie was 'hiding,' "Uh, Jess?" The bush wiggled a little bit, apparently while Jessie tried to hide herself some more. Katie poked at the bush and she felt someone...bite at it? "Jess!" Suddenly, Jessie's head shot up from the bush sheepishly.

"Uh, I, uh, lost my bracelet." She sheepishly held up her bracelet that she had clutched in her hand, obviously just having yanked it off her hand. Katie raised her eyebrows at her, and Jessie flushed a deeper red.

"Did you bite me?" Oh, crap. Jessie had tried, she really had, but she couldn't help it. Here Katie was, looking all beautiful, and Jessie couldn't do anything about it! All she could do was look. So, when Katie's hand presented itself, she couldn't help but react to it. Plus, it wasn't suppose to realize that she was in the bush...She wasn't suppose to be in this situation right now! Jessie nodded, but she had to try not to smile because Katie's questioningly raised eyebrow was starting to get to her in an odd way. Instead, Jessie just tried to change the subject.

"So, I found my bracelet, ready to go to class now?" Katie smiled noticing the subject change but willing to go along with it. She took Jessie's arm, and for the first time, Jessie didn't wonder if other people were looking. Both girls got their books, and then Katie walked Jessie to class. They didn't see each other again for the first couple of hours of school because they were busy rushing from class to class. However, this didn't stop them from constantly thinking about each other. In fact, both girls were trying to plot how to see the other girls again...there had to be a way to see each other before lunch. Jessie knew that Katie had chemistry fifth hour, just before lunch. It was about three doors away from her own class, English. She asked for the bathroom pass, and then was excused.

Meanwhile, Katie had similar plans. She had been thinking of Jessie all morning. She was wearing the purple sweater that she had lent her, and it looked better on her, much better in Katie's opinion. She definitely wouldn't be making Jessie give that one back anytime soon. She considered asking for the bathroom pass, but Tad had just taken it, and she didn't think she could wait until he came back. So, she thought of a better plan, that would probably allow her just to leave the class for a bit without further questions. They were suppose to be reading chapters 15 and 16 in their textbooks, so Katie casually wandered up to the desk. Luckily, her chemistry teacher was a guy. "May I please go to the bathroom?"

He looked up from his newspaper and narrowed his eyes at her. "Tad has the bathroom pass, but you may go as soon as he returns."

Katie tried to look nervous and leaned in a little bit to whisper, "I'm having girl troubles right now though, so it'd really help if I could go to the bathroom NOW." He didn't seem to get it. He just looked at her confused.

Sarah had over-heard this and rolled her eyes. "She means she has her period." Sarah had decided to help Katie find herself out of the class. His eyes grew wide for a moment, and soon enough she was excused. Katie thanked Sarah discretely on the way out, though now the whole class was looking at her. Ah well. She started toward the bathroom for lack of anywhere else to go. She passed by Jessie's classroom, but the door was shut. Crap. Jessie walked out of the bathroom starting back towards her classroom because she wasn't sure how much longer she could stall. She had already washed her hands six times. She turned to enter the hallway, and then she noticed Katie. Katie was coming straight towards her.

Instantly both girls smiled, realizing what had gone on. They both had wanted to see each other, and were getting their wish. "Hi Billie," Katie reached out spontaneously and hugged Jessie. Jessie was surprised because she wasn't sure what the reasoning for the hug was, but she hugged back anyway.

"Hey there yourself," she answered definitely realizing the closeness between herself and Katie. She was suppose to be controlling herself, and not suppose to be decided whether or not she was going to take the leap into more then friends. Somehow though, all of her inhibitions seemed to fail as their hug lasted a few more seconds then needed. Jessie's eyes strayed down to Katie's shirt and then back up to her beautiful eyes. Katie smirked notching Jessie checking her out. Of course, she used the moment to check out Jessie too. Jessie closed her eyes momentarily, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Katie laughed, "You already are remember?"

Jessie laughed for a minute realizing that, yes, she was talking to her at the moment. "Oh, you know what I mean." With that, Jessie pulled Katie into the bathroom. She shut the main door, and then checked the stalls to make sure that no one else was in there. There wasn't. Katie watched Jessie check everything and began to wonder what Jessie had to say. "I'm sorry."

Katie simply looked at her questioningly, "For what?"

Jessie began to play with her bracelet nervously. "For everything. First off, because I didn't really lose my bracelet this morning. I was hiding because I was afraid you saw me staring at you. Also, for running away. I shouldn't have done that, ever." Katie looked at the ground, Jessie was trying to apologize for not wanting to hang out with her anymore since she knew that Katie was in love with her. Jessie noticed the older girl's rejected look and immediately tried to stop that. She lifted her hands to Katie's face to raise it to look at her gently. "Hey, look at me, okay? I'm not done yet. I said I was hiding because I was staring at you, pretty obviously," she let out a small chuckle after saying this while Katie looked at her confused. "I was sorry for running because I was trying to run from my own feelings. In reality, when I was trying to run away, you saw where I ran. I ran straight back to you. Do you know why I ran back to you?"

Katie was afraid to guess, "because you forgot your house key?" She offered that weakly hoping that it wasn't really the reason. Jessie laughed adoringly at the other girl. "No, Katie, because I'm in love with you." Katie, who was looking at Jessie, allowed her mouth to drop open slightly.

Jessie laughed again. "Hey now, you're looking like I did when I was looking at you this morning." Katie blushed a bit. "Though, I must say, you look good even with your mouth hanging open." Katie smiled sheepishly still looking at Jessie. The smile on Katie's face was too much for Jessie when added to Katie's beauty and her shirt. Suddenly she found herself brushing her lips softly against Katie's. Katie willingly accepted the kiss, kissing back with all of her heart. Both girls had a lot of built up passion and the kiss deepened.

Jessie's hands moved from Katie's face to her hair, while Katie's hands wrapped themselves around Jessie's waist pulling her as close as possible. Jessie backed Katie up against the wall in hopes of being able to push herself closer to Katie. In response, Katie moaned softly feeling Jessie against her like that. Suddenly, Katie came to her senses and pulled back a bit as much as she didn't want to. Jessie looked at her confused. "Jessie, as much as I would love to kiss you some more, I don't think this is the best place or time to do this."

Jessie smiled a bit realizing that this was true. "Mr. Dimitri probably thinks that I've gotten completely sick or decided to skip his class. Ugh, I don't want to go back now."

Katie laughed, "Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm suppose to be dealing with 'girl problems' right now." Jessie smiled and nuzzled into Katie's neck because they were still standing very close with Katie backed up against the wall.

"Well, you better not be having any other girl problems besides me."

"Oh, not too many..." Jessie pulled her head away from Katie's neck hearing this and narrowed her eyes at her. This made Katie laugh, and Jessie feel a little silly realizing that Katie was kidding. "I love you."

"I love you too, Katie." They both smiled at each other leaning in for one last quick kiss. Just as they pulled away, the bell rang. "Guess I don't have to go back to class now! It's lunch!'

"Not so fast, you still have to get your books," Katie was trying to reason with Jessie, which was weird. Usually, Jessie had to be reasonable one while Katie had the crazy and exciting ideas. Jessie pouted at Katie who tried to ignore that look knowing she would give into it if she looked at it too much. Uh-oh, she looked. She was done for. "Fine fine, leave the books for now. You do have to come with me and get something to eat though, okay?"

Katie hadn't failed to noticed that Jessie looked tired, and she assumed that she hadn't gotten much to eat then either. "Alright, getting a sandwich with you sounds a lot better then getting my books and explaining to Mr. Dimitri why I was here so long. Wait, don't you have to get your books?" It was weird how Katie seemed to realize exactly what Jessie needed without her having to say it. She had completely forgotten that she hadn't eaten her last couple of meals...If her parents knew, she'd be in for a lecture, when in truth, it was just by accident. It would be okay now though, she had Katie and soon she'd get a sandwich.

Katie tapped her head, "I was thinking ahead and took my books to my locker first. You know, 'girl problems' take a while to take care of." "Why didn't I think of that!" Katie laughed again looking at her girlfriend. Wait, was Jessie her girlfriend? "You were too busy thinking of other things like," as if on cue Jessie's stomach growled. "Well, I was going to say like me, but perhaps a sandwich is what's on your mind huh?"

"Hm, you're both on my mind, but right now the sandwich is winning. Come on, I know you're always hungry too." Katie smiled at Jessie as she let herself be pulled along out of the bathroom and towards the cafeteria. Girlfriend or not, Jessie was important in her life, small details could be worked out later.

* * *

Author's Note: I had to post this at the end to avoid spoiling any of what I wrote for anyone. If you thought that it was unreasonable for them to be making-out in the bathroom (something similar has happened in my school, but no, neither one of the people involved in that were me.) And also, similar reasoning to get out of classfor the 'girl-problems' has also taken place in my life. So, these types of things (if you were wondering) can happen, yes. Also, I admit, I'm the one with the fetish for white shirts...just let Jessie borrow it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Listen to the Rain 

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Once and Again characters as I've stated in previous chapters, but I decided to restate that again anyway. However, I did create Dana Johnson and Dean Harris, so they do belong to me.

Summary: Basically some teen loving going on between Jessie and Katie with some angst and humor mixed in. Some regulars also make an appearance in here.

Feedback: I always appreciate feedback.

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone that's been reading this, and reviewing it. I hope you all like this new section that I've written.

* * *

Peanut butter, jelly, ham, turkey, random vegetables, chicken, roast beef, and condiments were all set up along a table for the sandwiches. Katie hadn't realized how hungry she was until she got to the table, however neither had Jessie. Jessie assembled a decent-sized healthy sandwich and then grabbed a milk to drink. However, Katie made herself a strictly peanut butter sandwich, and then grabbed a milk and a really big cookie. They both glanced around the lunch room trying to find the perfect place to sit. Jessie wasn't too enthused to sit by Sarah, even if she was supposedly over the bickering at Jessie because she liked Katie thing. After a moment, and several waves at various people later, they settled on a fairly empty table in the corner. This allowed them to have their own private conversation without either one feeling too self conscious of the other people that may be listening in. Jessie looked at Katie oddly for a moment. "Just peanut butter?" Katie nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. "No jelly?" Katie shook her head still chewing on her sandwich. "May I ask why?" Again, Katie shook her head no. "Why can't I ask?" Katie rolled her eyes and took a drink of her milk, swallowing her sandwich bite.

"I was eating. I didn't think you wanted a show of my food there."

"Hm," Jessie thought for a moment, "you're right, I don't want a show of your food. I'd take a show of you though." Katie almost choked on her sandwich that she had just taken another bite of.

"Why, Billie! Did you just make a flirtatious comment aimed towards little 'ole me?" Katie feigned innocence and batted her eyes at Jessie who immediately blushed and took a bite of her sandwich.

She shook her head 'no.' "What's the matter, Jessie?" Katie asked laughing, "Cat got your tongue?"

Jessie, who had stopped blushing, stopped chewing. "No, but I am eating like you were," she answered through a mouthful of food. Katie looked at her incredulously.

"You just talked with your mouth full! I was not talking with my mouth full. I was nice to you and waited, unlike some people I know..." Jessie just rolled her eyes, still eating. Katie continued jokingly, "Why you apparently don't know what's attractive to a girl do you?"

Jessie swallowed her food just as she thought of a brilliant come-back to that. "Sure I know what's attractive. I'm looking at her." Two flirty comments in the same conversation! Jessie sure was getting better at this. Of course, Katie wouldn't let Jessie 'win' even though Katie was smiling goofily at her now.

"Yeah? Well, guess what, I'm looking something pretty amazing myself. Her name's Jessie." Jessie smiled at Katie for a moment.

Their gaze seemed to get a little too intense for where they were for the moment so Katie decided to break it. "Yeah, have you met her? I named my milk carton, Jessie. It's beautiful huh?"

Jessie laughed, "I get a milk carton named after me huh?"

Katie shook her head, "Nah. I think you were named after the milk carton. You know the whole, 'What came first, the Jessie or the milk carton?'."

"Definitely the Jessie. How old can a milk carton be?"

"Oh...knowing this school, and it's lack of regard for expiration dates...quite possible that this baby is older than you." By this point Katie was wiggling her empty milk carton in the air for extra emphasis. Both girls broke into a fit of giggles at this, just as Tad walked up.

"Hello ladies," he announced plopping himself right next to Jessie, on the opposite side of the table of Katie.

"Hi Tad," they both announced simultaneously which caused them to share another smile.

"Come now, no keeping secrets from me. What are you two up to this weekend?" With that, he smiled at Katie and slipped his arm around Jessie. "You know, gotta make sure my two favorite girls are ready to go see a movie this weekend."

Immediately Katie's eyes flashed jealousy for a mere moment before she got it under control, luckily no one noticed. Jessie, of course, noticed the arm that was suddenly around her. It didn't feel the same as having Katie close to her at all. It felt almost big and bulky and unnatural to have around her shoulders. She poked at it for a second with one of her fingers to see if it would move. It wouldn't, so instead she pretended to have to tie her shoes and turned so that she could place her foot up next to her. Tad wasn't looking so she just untied and retied her shoelaces once before turning back towards the conversation, scooting a little farther from Tad subtly. Of course, that took place in a few seconds. Meanwhile, Katie's right eyebrow seemed to raise almost if by habit, "You mean just to hang out?"

Tad nodded, so Katie glanced at Jessie to see her reaction. Jessie, in return, was looking at Katie for her reaction. They didn't have any better plans, hanging out as a group with Tad couldn't be too bad. They were all friends, and afterward, maybe she and Jessie could finally go get those smoothies. They both shrugged then turned towards Tad. "Sure, why not, right Jessie?" Katie decided to answer then, and Jessie nodded her agreement to the plans. Tad told them that the movie was at 7, and that he would pick them up. It was a fairly normal conversation then until Tad had to leave for class. Luckily, the two girls had a class nearby next hour whereas Tad had to go across most of the school to get to it.

"Alright, we'll pick you up at 6:45. See you later!" Tad tried to make his exit quickly, but Katie caught on quickly.

"What do you mean 'we'll'? Who else is going to be going?" Tad looked uncomfortable for a moment before replacing look of distain that had appeared on his face with a look of good natured fun as if he was innocent.

"Dean Harris. Katie, you've met him. I went to camp with the guy. He's about my height with shaggy brown hair. I thought you liked him?"

Katie's mouth was hanging open, despite her best efforts to shut it. Jessie's eyes had grown wide as if Tad had just grown a second pair of eyes and lit his hair on fire in one swift movement. "What!" Jessie exclaimed, "It's a date? A double date? Why didn't you say that before! You said we were just hanging out!" Jessie was starting to freak out now, she didn't want to date Tad! She didn't want his arm around her…No, she didn't.

"Well, okay, so it's a date. It'll be fun though. Katie, remember Dean?" Oh, Katie remembered him all right. He was a funny and nice guy, but he kept clinging to her all evening. She wasn't sure what else to do with him except send him to get her some punch which he did eagerly. Which, in turn, made her have to go to the bathroom more often, which led to his following her and waiting for her at the door. You know, someone might have stolen her lip gloss or something on the way, or she could have been kidnapped. Of course she'd need an escort to the freaking bathroom! Needless to say, it wasn't one of Katie's favorite nights to remember. Especially when she had to start eating the onion dip on her chips instead of the regular dip just to prevent him from trying to kiss her.

"Yes, I remember Dean, Tad." Katie answered this wearily, and Tad wondered if he was catching the right vibe. He had heard the rumors about Katie and Sarah, of course. He was also one of her best friends and she hadn't told him of any kind of relationship with Sarah, so either it didn't happen or else it was not very serious and was just people assuming things of them.

"Unless…you'd rather go with someone else…" Tad was trying here, he really was. He wanted a date with Jessie, who he thought might be into him. Jessie was Katie's best friend and vice versa. So, what better way to get Jessie on a date with the uncomfortable-ness then having Katie have a date too.

"Unless what?" Katie was looking at Tad curiously at this point, and Jessie just sat there listening to their conversation wondering who this Dean person was.

"Unless you'd rather bring someone like…" He assumed that perhaps Sarah wasn't the best person to suggest at the moment if the rumors had any truth to them. "someone like Dana. You know, I heard that she was single." Katie's eyes widened, and Jessie gasped and tried not to laugh. She knew she should be more jealous perhaps, and probably would be had she not observed Sarah and Dana looking pretty together a few minutes ago at the most.

Katie, on the other hand, was caught off-guard. "Dana? Dana! I don't like Dana like that!" Tad smiled, okay, so she was okay with going with Dean. He just thought he should be a good friend and offer someone a bit, er, different.

"Okay, Dean it is. I'll see you guys, er, girls later then. Remember the time we discussed! Be ready!" He smiled and waved before walking off, leaving both girls in shock.

"Did what I think just happened happen?" Jessie was looking incredulously at the back of Tad as he walked away.

Katie nodded solemnly. "I think we have a double date on Friday night."

"With other people," Jessie finished as both girls finally turned to look at each other. On cue, Dana walked by hand in hand with Sarah. Both girls looked happy and were smiling at each other readily involved in conversation. They seemed to be getting along very well. Katie was happy for Sarah and Dana. Actually, Jessie was happy for them too, but also a little bit jealous. Why couldn't she be that open about things like that? Well, that could wait, right now all that she needed was Katie, and luckily she was sitting right across from her. "You know, we're going to be late for class now."

Katie nodded, "I know. Back to being the voice of reason I see." She teased Jessie lightly, and Jessie laughed in return.

"Well, someone has to, and it probably won't be the girl with peanut butter stuck on her cheek."

Katie mocked having shock at Jessie's words trying to keep a straight face. "I'll have you know I'm starting a new trend of peanut butter wearing people." Jessie laughed immediately at this, and Katie's face also broke into a smile unable to hold it in any longer. "You're the first member to be inducted too!" Jessie looked at Katie confused for a moment as Katie leaned in towards Jessie and slowly and deliberately smeared some peanut butter that had been left on her plate on Jessie's cheek.

Jessie gasped at this. "Oooh, you did not just do that."

"Oh, I think I did. If you're unsure, feel free to look in a mirror." Both girls were teasing again at this point, not really realizing that the other students had left and the cooks had given up on giving them dirty looks to get them to leave. Instead, they had retired into the kitchen again to clean up in there, leaving the rest of the cafeteria to clean once the crazy girls had left.

"I'm so going to get you back for this," Jessie replied as she tried to wipe the peanut butter off her cheek. Katie wiped hers off also.

"I can't believe you already took off the peanut butter, and you wiped it off!" Katie was looking suspiciously angelic for a moment.

"How else was I suppose to get it off?" Jessie had taken the bait that Katie had offered her, by asking this question.

Katie grinned deviously, "I could have licked it off for you, you know how much I love peanut butter." To add to the statement Katie licked her lips knowing that no one else was around so that flirting was okay. Not that she really was noticing anyone else at the moment.

Jessie's mouth dropped open for a moment and she let herself imagine that for a moment. Her eyes glazed over momentarily, and she could not think of a good comeback. "You're imagining it! You're totally imagining me licking peanut butter off your cheek!" Katie whispered, trying not to shriek it out. She was laughing at this point as Jessie turned a bright red. There was no point in arguing it now. She had been imagining it. Trying to shrug it off, Jessie looked around for a moment.

"Should I be worried about Dean?" She turned teasingly to Katie who rolled her eyes.

"No one should be worried about Dean, ever. Especially you." Jessie grinned and looked at her beautiful friend. Were they just friends…with benefits? Girlfriends? Man, undefined relationships can suck sometimes.

Katie smiled again. Jessie sighed before stating, "I need to get to class soon." Katie rolled her eyes. "So do you."

"Nope, I have girl troubles remember? For all they know, I'm very confused and have to stay in the bathroom a while yet."

"Okay, no teacher. Not even a guy teacher is that gullible." Jessie tried to scold Katie for her silly answer, but ended up laughing anyway. She loved it when Katie made her laugh. Which worked out well since Katie loved making Jessie laugh.

Katie replied, "We should go though, I suppose. We don't want to get detention tomorrow night and miss the movie."

"Right, have to make it to the date," answered Jessie just as unenthused as Katie was.

"With the guys." Katie added still unenthused. She just hoped that Tad didn't try something with Jessie when they were out. He wouldn't, would he? He knew she liked Jessie, so he would definitely back off. Oh, wait, no he didn't know. This could be bad…Katie started to get worried, but refused to dwell on it too much until then. Who knows, maybe Tad wasn't too interested in Jessie really. It was just a friendly date, really. Just then a cook came out glaring at them asking if they were done. Trying not to laugh at the furious look on the cook's face Jessie told her 'yes', while Katie tried to answer 'no'.

"Come on, Billie. We have to get to class." Jessie got up, and took Katie with her letting the angry and muttering cook go to work.

"Class together?" Katie asked hopefully. Jessie laughed at the hopeful look on her face. Katie pouted knowing that they had different classes this hour. "Well, see you after this class anyway right? In…" She looked at the clock, noticing that there was only thirty minutes left of class anyway. "thirty minutes?"

Jessie smiled once more. They both seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Of course. Wild horses couldn't keep me away." After considering it for a moment she added, "Well, they wouldn't keep me away unless they started to….No, they still wouldn't keep me away." She decided that just as Katie laughed at Jessie's silliness and both headed off towards their own classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: You've read the Disclaimers and the Title in previous chapters I'm assuming that you know what's going on. (Who I own, and don't own, etc.) So, I don't feel that at this point there's a reason to restate all of that. You know the drill. I was planning on originally having this section go into the double-date, but then this got long enough that I felt it could be it's own chapter actually. (Plus I have to stop writing at some time soon tonight before it becomes morning, and wanted to get another chapter out there today, if possible.) Don't worry, the double-date is in the next chapter.

As for the classes I've put the girls in, I've tried to do it according to classes that I've taken/will be taking in those respective years to make it fairly accurate anyway.

Once more, I thank everyone who is reading and reviewing on this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Katie and Jessie had somehow both managed to live through both of their respective classes on Thursday after lunch. Neither one of them could repeat a word that was said from either of their classes because they weren't quite there mentally, but at least they showed up physically. Well, actually they most likely could repeat a few words from class, for specific reasons. Katie had the misfortune to be called on twice. 

She managed to come up with fairly witty answers for each of course. One question dealt with algebra in which she guessed that "Tommy had two apples left then." and successfully made the whole class laugh and the teacher sigh and move on. In English, she was asked about a book they were reading, and how it was best to prepare yourself for such a 'magical' book. Luckily, Katie caught the word 'magical' and 'book' in the sentence so she was prepared once more. She offered up, "You should open up the book to page one, right?" Again the class laughed, and the teacher told her that she should try doing that. Though, they both knew that whether or not Katie was there that day mentally, she would know the materials when needed.

Jessie, however, had worse luck when she was called upon in class. She was only called upon once in her last three classes. Perhaps it is lucky for her that one of the three was study hall. During her anatomy class she was called upon simply to answer whether or not she had finished the reading on the muscles of the head yet. Instead of answering, she continued staring off into space for a moment. Suddenly, she felt a nudge, and looked up with a quick, "Huh?" The teacher sighed and asked what Jessie thought of what was just said. Did she agree or not? "Uh, of course!" She tried to reply enthusiastically as if she knew what she was talking about.

The teacher simply raised his eyebrows. "So, you're saying that you agree with Dana?" That's right, Dana was in this class. She forgot that Dana had decided to take chemistry last year, and anatomy her junior year, putting her in the class with Jessie glanced over at Dana who was blushing furiously obviously embarrassed and no more involved in the conversation then Jessie. A quick glance at the door revealed a smiling Sarah. Oh, so that's where Dana's attention had been diverted to.

Again Jessie, who was otherwise unsure of what to say, simply nodded. "Yes, I agree with her."

"Ladies, I am not quite sure where your minds have wandered, but perhaps I should refresh your minds of the question." Both bewildered girls were now glancing at each other nervously. Sarah had noticed some trouble going on in the class and chose that moment to leave the window vacant hoping to not lure her girlfriend farther from her learning. By this time, the rest of their class was in hysterics laughing at the two girls. Crap, that couldn't be good. "The original question was concerning how many bones were in your hand." At this, Dana's blushed deepened.

"Oh my God…" Could be heard in the room, and a smart mouthed boy reminded her that they were not in church. Okay, that didn't help Jessie any. Apparently the teacher noticed her look of confusion.

"Ah, so you did not hear Dana's answer as well as my question? Well, she said that we had one bone in our hand. Now, what do you think of that this time? Would you still agree with her statement, Jessie?" Jessie turned and wanted to stick her head in the sand. Maybe she was a bird in the past life, and that's where that instinct came from. Unfortunately the only things available were her hands, which she settled for. After promptly shaking her head 'no', she laid her head in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

The teacher left them both alone after that, feeling that they were most likely not up to any more embarrassment and questioning for the day. Luckily, there was also only a few moments left of the class.

After school, Jessie and Katie had met up at Jessie's locker. Well, really, it was Katie who met up with Jessie seeing as it was she who was leaning against the adjacent locker. "Hey Billie," Katie replied happily upon seeing Jessie reach her locker.

Katie's grin was contagious and soon enough Jessie was grinning back. "Hey Billie," she answered. "How was the rest of your day?" Katie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It was like a fairy tale, only full of trolls, and fire breathing dragons, and court jesters. Well, by trolls I mean every class and teacher I had this afternoon, and by fire breathing dragons I mean everyone who decided to have onions on their sandwich for lunch and completely avoid the words 'breath mint' all day. Of course, by court jesters I mean, well pretty much everyone around us right now. How was yours?"

Jessie grinned. Leave it to Katie to have such a story of her day. "Wow, very full day you had. Any chance you had a happy fairy tale? As for my day, no dragons, but I did manage to make a fool of myself in one of my classes."

"Well, of course I had a perfect happy ending! I found my princess didn't I? Lucky me, I didn't even have to climb up a wall to get to you." Katie was trying to be charming as Jessie gathered all of her papers and books out of her locker.

"Lucky you? Lucky me that I didn't have someone trying to climb my hair like it was rope! I much prefer my Billie here with me…not in a tower." Jessie stood up, having filled her book bag and smiled at her girlfriend, um, girl friend.

"You have to admit there's something about towers that are sexy…" Katie's eyes got a dreamy look for a moment and her grin got kind of silly, and Jessie burst out laughing immediately pulling Katie for her stupor enough to realize she was still in a hallway.

"What?" Jessie was able to answer through her giggling as the two walked out into the parking lot. Jessie knew that Grace had planned on going to another Gay/Straight Alliance meeting tonight, but now was suppose to be meeting Eli and one of his friends. No doubt, it was Lily's plan to have Grace make a few 'guy friends' but Grace didn't seem to mind when Jessie last talked to her. In fact, she and Lily had seemed to work through their differences pretty well. Well, except for the part that Lily was watching Grace's interaction with people of both sexes curiously now not really sure what 'team' Grace played for despite their talks.

"Sexy, you know. Like…" Katie stopped for a moment as she opened up Jessie's door for her just making sure that chivalry wasn't dead before walking over to the driver's side door. She was stumbling looking for an example to further explain what she meant was sexy.

"Like your white shirt?" Jessie knew immediately what she thought was sexy, but wasn't sure if she dared say it aloud. After considering it for a moment, the words came spilling from her mouth, along with a very sexy smirk of her own aimed in Katie's direction.

"Exactly, like my white shirt! Wait, like my white shirt?" On Katie's part, it took her a moment to process what Jessie had exactly said. She had called her white shirt sexy!

"Well, aren't you going to ask me what happened during my class that was embarrassing? After all, you were the one who caused it." Jessie had decided to distract Katie from their previous topic because it seemed hazardous to continue any kind of conversation on sexiness while Katie was trying to drive because her eyes kept getting wide and she would glance at Jessie. Perhaps it didn't help any that Jessie felt brave and after every particularly witty comment of hers, she would smirk and lay her hand on Katie's knee for a moment. Whatever the cause may be, it was proving that a change of topic was in order, nonetheless.

"Me?" Katie looked flabbergasted. "How in the world did I cause it? I didn't even see you all afternoon!"

"Exactly! You weren't there and I was left to think about you all afternoon in boring classes!" Jessie was frantically saying this part, which shocked Katie for a moment before grinning.

"You were thinking about me?" She asked this part cautiously, almost afraid of what would happen if Jessie said she was just kidding.

Instead, Jessie just looked at Katie for a moment trying to decide if Katie was seriously asking or not. Apparently, she was. "Duh! After being late to my class from lunch, how else am I suppose to stay occupied the rest of the day?" Then Jessie paused to think it over, did that mean Katie didn't think about her, is that why she asked?

"Hello? Do you not remember the conversation we had earlier involving a certain princess?" Jessie grinned hearing this, and immediately relaxed. She had been worrying for nothing, and then she remembered Katie calling her Princes before.

"Do you remember calling me…" Jessie began, but was soon interrupted by Katie.

"Calling you Princess? I remember calling you Billie too, how's that?" Okay, so maybe it wasn't interrupting, it was simply finishing her question for her. Both girls loved that they were in-tuned to each other well enough to do that. "Yes, I remember. That was only last night. I don't have that bad of a memory, Billie." She laughed at that, and glanced over to smile once more at Jessie who smiled back. That was a lot of smiling going on again.

"Sorry, so what if it was only last night? Old people like you sometimes forget things," Jessie was laughing now.

"Oh, so I'm old now, huh?" She turned to face Jessie who looked alarmed at first until she realized they were parked safely at one of her homes. She hadn't even realized they had gotten to the Manning house until they were there.

"Mm…If you are, you age well." Jessie tilted her head to the side and tried to stare at Katie cutely hoping to get the other girl to smile. She succeeded.

"Well, thank you for that," Katie leaned over and moved a strand of hair out of Jessie's face and placed it behind her ear. Both girls didn't know who was watching, and simply assumed that they were alone. Jessie was thinking that all was going right, no one so far had noticed their closeness, or if they had they hadn't care. Neither Lily nor Rick were home, so they would not be caught by them either. So, the gap between the girls quickly ceased to exist as they shared a sweet kiss. Then Jessie smiled happily at Katie and gave her another quick kiss before saying good-bye and heading into the house. Katie watched her go inside to make sure she was safe, and because she just didn't feel like leaving quite yet. Once the door was shut properly, Katie backed the car up, and started towards her own home.

Jessie finished her homework, and then kind of wandered around until Rick and Lily both came home with take-out. After dinner, long after dinner, Eli and Grace both came home grinning and laughing. Eli's friend, however, must have gone home and did not plan on going inside. When Lily asked how the day went, it was obvious that they both had fun. Eli's friend must have had fun too, right? However, Lily didn't get to ask any more questions because suddenly both of them seemed tired and headed up to their own rooms.

Jessie observed all of this curiously, but did not say anything. Rick looked on curiously as well, until his wife joined him on the couch and they settled in to watch a late night talk-show together. Jessie did not feel like watching it, so she went up to bed. There, she laid awake for about an hour thinking of Katie, and how the date tomorrow would go.

Katie, on the other hand, ate supper when she first got home with her mother because her father was not home again. Her brothers were all at friends' houses for the evening, so it was just the two of them. It was a fairly quiet dinner, and then afterward Katie set off to do her homework. Whereas, after a little bit of television watching her mother went to bed early, claiming it was a long day. However, both girls shared something in common about their nights. They both fell asleep thinking of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Listen to the Rain

Rating: T (Some language and slight sexual content)

Summary: Basically some teen loving going on between Jessie and Katie. Some of the other regulars of the show will make an appearance in here. There will also be some lovely humour, and some angst they have to deal with first.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Once and Again characters. They are not mine, as I've previously announced. Dana Johnson, and the Dean featured in this chapter are the two characters of my own thus far. Other than that, they don't belong to me.

Feedback: Oh, you know I love it.

Author's Notes: Sorry that this has taken a little while to get an update, but don't worry, even if it takes a little time, I won't forget about this piece as long as people keep reading it and liking it. I've just had some stuff to do with getting ready to go back to school soon. (Who needs school? Well, besides the fact that it's required by law...Hmm...) Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing (especially those who I get a review from quite often) :) I appreciate it. (And yes, the part of that about not needing school was a joke, it's just part of my weirder sense of humor that appears at times.) Also, I hope you enjoy this next section, and don't worry about the ending of the chapter. Remember, things can change ;) . And to answer anyone who may have been wondering, yes, there is a reason for the title, that will appear eventually.

* * *

Jessie snuggled in closer to her pillow. Her alarm clock was blasting a very annoying beeping at her. Apparently it's time to get up...and apparently Jessie doesn't care because she seems to be sleeping through it. After a minute or so, and after hearing people trounce around downstairs for a bit, she wakes up more thoroughly. She turns off the alarm before yawning and stretching out on her bed. Okay, so she's up. Well, as long as up doesn't mean she has to be off of her bed yet. 

She went sluggishly through her morning rituals as she thought about the fact that she had a date tonight. She had nothing against dates, or of going on them. In fact, she quite liked the idea of going on a date with Katie. Unfortunately, her date tonight was with Tad. Though, Katie was going to be there too...on her own date, of course. Ironic, isn't it? Even once she finally talks to Katie about "feelings" then, they still end up in a very screwed up date? She sighed and trotted down the stairs to a very impatient Grace who was staring at someone. A quick glance told her that Grace was looking in the mirror. Jessie rolled her eyes, Grace was staring at her own reflection. The only other thing of interest in the mirror would be Eli, and she surely wouldn't be staring at him. Would she? "Grace?" Jessie tentatively stepped towards Grace trying to figure out what she was so caught up in looking at. Grace immediately blushed, and returned to her impatient face.

"You're late again today," she tried desperately to hide where she had been looking.

Jessie squinted confused and looked at her watch for a second. She was early today, by five minutes. "Grace, I'm early. Look." Jessie held her wrist up by Grace's face who looked annoyed with it for showing the right time.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you're gonna make me late with your babbling. So, let's go now?" Irritated Grace gave another quick glance at Eli, that Jessie noticed, and then headed out the door. Jessie raised an eyebrow before following her step-sister. For his part, Eli stood there buttering his toast trying to not stare at Grace. He had a lot of fun the night before with her. The only problem was it more than a 'step-brotherly' type of feeling that he had been dealing with.

Katie was not very happy at the fact that her alarm clock was going off. In fact, a very peculiar Christmas song was playing. Agh, she immediately regretted switching her alarm from the annoying beeping to have it go to radio instead to get her up. She didn't hate Christmas, nor Christmas music for that matter. However, she didn't like Christmas music in February. That was a little early for her to start her 'celebration' of the Christmas spirit, or a little late depending on how you look at it. She reached over and picked up the alarm clock and tried to turn it off. Unfortunately, in her sleep confused mind she turned it up. That did not do well with her. Well, it ended up with the radio smashing against the closet door. Huh, those things really did break as easily as you saw happen in movies. It was going to have to be a closed coffin funeral for the poor thing considering how many pieces it broke into as she tossed it angrily.

Hm, at least she was awake now. She stood up and immediately picked out what she felt like wearing for the day before wandering into the bathroom. A little while later, she sat at the table looking glumly around the kitchen. She wasn't sure what to eat! Nothing sounded particularly good, nor particularly gross at the moment. She grinned realizing exactly what she wanted. Katie would cook an omelet! That's it! She scrounged around in the kitchen looking for the ingredients, and the tools needed. Perhaps "tools" was a bad choice of words when cooking, utensils then. Katie looked for the utensils needed. She found a frying pan easy enough, and the stove...The stove...She rolled her eyes at her stupid still-sleepy mood, and then located the rest of the ingredients.

A few minutes later, Katie was driving through a certain, very popular fast-food restaurant and ordering off of the menu before venturing off to school. Yum, they had omelets here! Katie sighed. Hmph, who wants to make a successful omelet anyway? Not her. Nope, she wanted to come here, of course. That was the plan all along...

Both girls were ecstatic to see each other and spent several moments hugging and touching discreetly when they got the chance. Well, really it was every time they got the chance. "I made my breakfast today," Katie boasted.

"Trying to get me to stay over so you can make me some huh?" Jessie turned to her Billie and smiled at her widely. Okay, so she wasn't so opposed to that idea.

Katie laughed, "I made an omelet."

An omelet? Katie made an omelet? Jessie could see it normally, for Katie was not that bad of a cook actually. However, Katie was not a morning person, therefore Jessie found it nearly impossible that Katie had made more than a bowl of cereal in the morning. Jessie read Katie perfectly and then smirked. Which, made Katie squirm. "What?" Katie was looking at Jessie exasperated, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"You went out and bought one didn't you? You didn't make it at all, did you?" Katie blushed and looked down at the floor. Damn. Jessie caught her in that one. She knew her inability to accomplish tasks after first waking up. Katie then nodded sheepishly, and Jessie smiled at her girl. "Aw, it's okay. I know you can make a good one...as long as you've been awake for several hours."

Katie rolled her eyes at Jessie's joking, before laughing too. Both girls had a good day until after school when they had to be apart again. The plan was for both girls to get ready at their own houses. Then, for Katie to show up at Jessie's house early so that they could meet the guys together and ready when they showed up.

Jessie had thrown almost every article of clothing on the floor and still couldn't find the top she wanted. Sometimes as a girl, heck, even as a guy, it could seem like the whole day could be made better if the outfit was good. But, no. Jessie has to get stuck with the most disagreeable outfit in the world. Well, outfits would be a much better term at this point. She had 4 pairs of jeans, two pairs of capris, and a pair of shorts out for possible clothing. Oh, she had apparently completely forgotten about skirts too...Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She'd wear all of them! Yes! The skirt could go on the top, with the shorts below that, and the jeans. Um, the jeans would fit in there somewhere. "I'm going insane. That's it. I'm insane. I cannot wear all of that clothing. I'd be wearing more clothing than a nun. No offense to any nuns of course." She pulled a hand through her hair raggedly as her eyes scanned her room. "Now I'm commentating to myself! And apologizing to nuns who aren't even in here. Oh my God, I really am insane. No...No, I'll just figure out what to wear, that'll make it better. Yes, better." After realizing that it was February and still quite cold, she ruled out the idea of skirts, shorts, and skorts just to be safe. Finally, she decided on a pair of low-rise blue jeans. She had even picked out the midnight blue tennis shoes with the silver stripe down them to go with them. The only thing left after she decided on her socks even was the top. She had all of them sorted into piles. Which was sorted into more piles, and so forth. Finally, she saw one that held her attention and she grinned and picked it up. Oh crap, no wonder she liked it. It was the one she had worn yesterday and now had a peanut butter stain on it thanks to Katie. Mm, Katie. That thought made Jessie grin again. Okay, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Sure, she had to go on a date with Tad, but she could sit next to Katie, so it would be okay. Maybe she wouldn't even be seated next to Tad! Surely, that would work.

Katie spent quite a while getting ready too. She dug through all of her clothing frantically. Finally she decided on a pair of tan capris and a white shirt. Hehe, okay, so it wasn't that hard for her to pick out. Suddenly, Katie changed her mind. The tan pants just didn't look right with the white shirt. She tried on a pair of black pants. Great, now she felt like a waitress. She didn't want to be taking orders! Unless, it was for a main dish of Jessie. She grinned and giggled at her own 'dirty' joke. She was getting weird now. Well, truthfully, she'd always been weird but she hadn't had a chance to try out her 'pick-up lines' until now. Not that she'd actually use that, of course. It was way too cheesy for a Singer to use. Nope, she was classy. At least, more classy than that pick-up line. Unfortunately, her outfit was not. She decided that the shirt was definitely going to have to stay. It was a white button-up shirt with off-white stripes running up it. It was short-sleeve, and was usually for dressy events, but she would wear it tonight just to see Jessie's reaction. After a while, she decided on some pretty casual dark blue jeans, and a light gray zip-up-the-front sweatshirt to wear over the top of it. After deciding to leave her hair down, she looked at the clock and realized she was to be at Jessie's soon.

Grace let Katie into the house and told her that Jessie was up in her room. Katie knocked on the door, but received no answer. Inside, she could hear Billie Holiday blasting, which made her smile. Inside Jessie was dancing around. Thing is, it was really bad dancing, which was kind of cute. Only thing is...One, she had about 20 shirts thrown around in various places in the room. She was obviously having a hard time deciding what to wear. Two, she was dancing around currently not wearing her shirt. So, she was in her bra. Katie stood there for a moment gawking. Jessie danced around in her circle, and picked up another shirt before tossing it aside. Then, she noticed Katie standing there staring. "Katie! Hi!" Jessie smiled at the other girl, momentarily forgetting about her shirt. Which, Katie, of course, did not forget about. Jessie looked down and almost shrieked. Now, Katie grinned at Jessie's embarrassment.

Jessie quickly threw on a long-sleeve black sweater, with a V-cut neck. It looked absolutely perfect on her. "Wow." Jessie looked at her feet bashfully and shuffled them around. "You look stunning." At this Jessie rolled her eyes, still obviously embarrassed at dancing around without a shirt on. "I mean it, Billie. You're beautiful." At this Jessie finally smiled and rolled her eyes up to look at the other girl.

She was finally regaining her speech, "Really?"

Katie nodded, "Yes, really."

It seemed Jessie's sarcastic wit was back soon enough as well, for she replied with, "Do you mean my shirtless dancing, or me now?"

Katie fumbled for a moment, gawking at what she had just said. Apparently, Jessie was noticing the shirt that Katie was wearing for she was doing quite a bit of staring herself. It was almost past staring, it was at gawking. If you were to ask it, she'd admit it. She was gawking at Katie again. It was Katie's fault though, she had to be all beautiful and sexy in white. Then smiled, knowing the perfect answer. "Both." Jessie grinned back, and both girls stepped forward as Katie smoothed back a piece of hair from Jessie's face. Jessie's hair was up in a messy bun. "I love you, Jess." Jessie smiled at Katie, and leaned in closer to Katie before slowly kissing her.

The kissed buzzed through both of them. Immediately an electrical charge pulled them closer together. They only leaned apart far enough for Jessie to reply to Katie, "I love you too." Both girls shared a smile before leaning back in. A car horn suddenly honked. Katie sighed, noticeably irritated at being interrupted.

Jessie looked just as unhappy. "Some kids get a bell, we get car horns!"

"Maybe we'll get a television show, and lots of money out of this anyway?" Jessie giggled at Katie's response before hearing Grace yell from downstairs telling them that the guys were there. Right, the guys. They had a double date to get to.

Dean was standing downstairs with Tad in the doorway. Both looked rather happy to see the girls as they walked, and both noticeably checked out the girls as they walked down the stairs. This did not go unnoticed by any of the girls in the room, including Grace, who shot a look at Jessie. Great, another lovely talk with Grace was obviously going to take place once she got home tonight.

They all walked out together, and graciously Dean opened his door for Jessie. Jessie settled into the backseat, and Katie practically leapt to the other side of the car to sit in the backseat with Jessie. This made both girls burst into giggles that the guys did not understand. Both of them were dressed nicely in blue jeans and t-shirts. No, the t-shirts were not matching. Dean's was dark-green and had a hooded sweatshirt pulled over it now. As for Tad, his had some form of funny phrase on it about cannibals and eating clowns. The girls sat in the back, and the four talked pretty merrily all the way to the theatre. After the tickets were paid for, by the guys, though the girls did try to pay their own ways, they went and both guys bought a medium popcorn and drink for their dates and both of them to share.

They found seats, and Jessie and Katie tried to sit together. However, the guys had other plans. Apparently they had noticed that they would not get as much attention from the girls if they were around each other, so the seating order was as follows: Tad, Jessie, Dean, then Katie. Almost immediately, the movie started. It was pleasant. The movie was pretty funny, and neither of the guys was trying anything.

Then, Jessie noticed Tad's arm sneaking around her shoulder after he yawned. She tried to lean towards Dean, but Dean was busy trying to get a hold of Katie's hand that suddenly seemed interested in holding the popcorn box. He offered to hold the popcorn, but she politely refused saying that she hadn't eaten yet. However, Tad did not give up so easily. Eventually the girls shared a look, and as they did Tad's arm dropped around Jessie's shoulder. Jessie flinched visibly, but Tad didn't notice. However, Katie certainly noticed his arm.

Dean mistook Katie's trying to see around him for wanting to be near him. The poor guy tried to hold Katie's hand again which made her grab another handful of popcorn. Sighing, he instead put his arm around her shoulder too. This was not going as planned for the girls. It was all falling apart, for it was not suppose to be like. Not at all! It was at a kissing scene in the movie and Tad apparently had decided to try his luck with Jessie again. He was leaning towards her when she freaked out and shifted in her seat enough to bump Dean in his seat. Which, he mistook once more as a sign from Tad to get closer to Katie. Of course, Katie's eyes just got wide as she noticed the lovey-dovey look in his eyes as he looked at her. His face was getting closer, and Katie and Jessie both were growing panicked. Suddenly, Katie grabbed Jessie's hand, and excused both of them. "I have to go to the bathroom. All that pop, you know. Jessie, come with me." Jessie agreed and they were suddenly both out of the theatre leaving two gaping boys in their wake. They'd be back.

In the lobby, Jessie was about in tears. "He almost kissed you! Dean almost kissed you."

"Like I was too happy about it? Tad was trying to put moves on you too!" Katie was just as agitated as Jessie was at how this date was unfolding.

"What do we do?" Jessie was unsure of if they should even go back to the date, or what.

"Well, I certainly don't want Dean trying to kiss my girlfriend!" Katie was becoming more agitated by the moment, and she was starting to pace. They were drawing a few nearby people at the concession stand to them.

"Girlfriend?" Jessie smiled. Katie had called her, her girlfriend. She was someone's girlfriend. More importantly, she was Katie's girlfriend.

Katie stopped pacing and turned to Jessie. "Of course my girlfriend! What else would you be? I mean, if that's what you want" She smiled shyly at Jessie, who returned the smile.

Both girls had now forgotten they were in a public place for they were so wrapped up in each other. "Of course that's what I want! I love you, Katie." The shared smile, turned into a shared grin.

Just then, a man walked by seeming angry. He looked like he had just gotten dumped. "Freaking dykes, go get a room. Better yet, find yourself a man." He looked them both up and down. "A real man, I mean." He sneered at them, then stomped out the front of the building. Oh, no.

This was exactly the kind of thing that neither girls wanted to see. It was tearing them both apart, but Katie had heard a few similar comments before when there were rumors with Sarah and herself. Of course, then it had not been with a girl she loved. Jessie was completely flabbergasted. She had just been called a...Several tears ran down her face, as she looked at the man who was out on the sidewalk now. Katie reached out to Jessie, but Jessie flinched. Katie pulled her hand back immediately. "Jessie?" Jessie bit her lip, and wiped away her tears quickly before walking back into the theatre. No, no. This was going the wrong way. Katie followed her, "Jessie. Jess!" She was getting desperate because she knew she had to talk to Jessie before she convinced herself that it was wrong for her to love a girl all because of some crude comment a random jerk made at a theatre.

Jessie immediately sat in her seat next to Tad, and Katie had no choice but to return to her seat by Dean. Tad looked at Jessie, but could not see her tears in the dark. Instead he smiled at her and put his arm around her again. She leaned into his embrace for the first time that night as she continued crying. Perhaps, the man was right, this was the right relationship for a girl? With a guy...

Katie was crying now, too. Though, she had no choice for the moment as Dean reached for Katie as well. Fine, if Jessie was going to be like that. She could too. Katie knew it was wrong, but could not help her next actions. She snuggled into Dean still crying, glad that he was wearing a dark sweatshirt so the tears were neither visible nor felt on his chest. It just wasn't fair.


	8. Chapter 8

-Title: Listen to the Rain

-Rating: T (some sexual content and slight language)

-Summary: Basically some teen loving going on between Jessie and Katie. Some of the other regulars of the show will make an appearance in here. There will also be some lovely humor, and some angst they have to deal with first.

-Author's Note: Sorry that you were left hanging with the sad chapter for a while, but school and such has been keeping be busy for a little while. Here's the next chapter, that I hope everyone enjoys.

-Feedback: Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reviewing. I thrive on feedback.:)

-Disclaimer: The jerk from the chapter before (the one at the movie theatre) is kind of mine, but he could really be about anyone seeing as he only has a couple of mean lines, and no real description or name as of the moment. If he comes back later, and I name him, then he'd "be mine". (No, no more yelling obscenities at the girls for himeven if he comes back. I promise.) I own Dana Johnson still, and Dean Harris. Oh, I own Frank, the cashier at the bar too. Other than that, everyone else is not mine. They belong to Once and Again...I claim nothing in their characters, and so forth. No money is in it for me...So, no need to sue me, I promise.

* * *

As Jessie lay snuggled safe in Tad's arm and into his chest, all she could think about was Katie. The man had made it obvious she was not suppose to be with Katie. It wasn't for him to decide who she was to be with, she knew that. She was just afraid that everyone else would feel that way as well. Would they? She couldn't help who she loved, could she? She loved Katie, and the most important people knew that. She knew, and so did Katie. Who else would matter? Well, even though she did not want to admit it, other people's opinions mattered right now. She didn't want to think of her badly just because of who she loved. How long could she keep lying to her heart? Katie, meanwhile, had stopped crying and was simply staring blankly at the screen. At the end of the movie, neither girl seemed to realize it was over until the guys took their arms away from their shoulders. Katie rubbed underneath her eyes to make sure that if any of her make-up had run then it was now gone. The guys were enjoying themselves anyway.

"So, you two still feel like bowling?" Dean turned to look at Jessie and Katie as he spoke.

"Bowling?" Katie looked at him slightly flabbergast. "Uh, since when was there bowling?"

Jessie's eyes had also widened. Okay, sitting through a movie she could handle. But now, she's expected to go out with them bowling? Few problems with that scenario. One, last time she went bowling she wasn't too good. Two, it's not dark anymore and she can see Katie clearly. She's been crying, but still looks beautiful. All Jessie wants to do is go over and comfort Katie, which would in turn, comfort her. However, she can't because that would mean that she was listening to that creep of a human from the movie theatre, right? Three, she's suppose to be 'with' Tad during this outing, but she's once more completely focused on Katie. This is going to be a real fun evening.

Katie tried not to noticed Jessie's staring at her. She wasn't going to let Jessie get to her if Jessie didn't want to be with her. She didn't want to pressure her into anything, but with the way Jessie was looking all she wanted to do was hold her and comfort her. That fits in with bowling right? She didn't want Jessie to be alone right now, so reluctantly she agreed to bowling. Both guys grinned at each other, and allowed the girls to sit as they wished in the car.

Both of the girls sat in the back again before they realized that they were suppose to be paying attention to the guys now. That didn't seem to matter too much to the guys though, because soon enough they were off to the bowling alley with the girls still seated in the back. They were each stealing glances though they were trying hard not to. Jessie was trying to be "perfect" and not listen to the man. Though, wouldn't being with Katie be a better definition of proving she would not listen to that outrageous man? Katie, on her part, was trying to pay attention to Dean simply because she believed that Jessie wanted space. Space was exactly the opposite of what Jessie wanted; she just needed some time to realize this.

Luckily, the bowling alley was only a few blocks away. They walked through the doors and the bowling alley was surprisingly empty that night. A few seconds later, a yell could be heard through the adjourning door to the bar. Ah, so that's where everyone else was. Well, everyone else that happened to be legal.

Dean and Tad seemed to have no troubles getting the right size to wear for shoes. However, Jessie kept being given the wrong size. She tried to explain to the man who was at the cashier what size she needed, but he kept grabbing her a different size. Katie giggled, which made Jessie glare almost playfully at Katie. Which, of course, led to more giggling on Katie's part. She just couldn't help it! Katie stopped giggling for a moment realizing she was suppose to be over by the guys figuring out what lane they wanted, when she heard Jessie exclaim that she didn't wear size 11 and then the man offered her an apology and a size 12.

Jessie was growing beyond frustrated and was trying to point at her feet and gesture that they were smaller. All the man did was look at her kind of funny, like she was insane. Katie was still laughing, but realized that Jessie wasn't going to get anywhere at this point. Hm, Tad, her "date", was no where around to help...So, why couldn't she? She was already sporting her lovely bowling shoes, in the right size, mind you. She wandered up to the man at the cashier, and asked him something softly that Jessie could not hear. He glared at her momentarily then relented and nodded at her. She smiled at him graciously, then walked behind the counter and picked Jessie out a pair of shoes, in the right size, for her to wear.

She walked back out, and handed them to her. Hm, perhaps she had a new idea now? If Jessie was thinking, sure she'd let her think, but no one said there was any reason why she couldn't make it hard for Jessie to ignore her right? Little did she realize, no matter what Katie did, Jessie would never be able to ignore her.

Jessie smiled at Katie, and accepted the scuffed bowling shoes. "How'd you get him to do that?" She was looking curiously at Katie, before turning back to the shoes and tying them up.

"Magic," Katie whispered mysteriously and then walked off to the guys leaving Jessie with a slightly hanging open mouth gaping after her. God, she looked so sexy when she did something spontaneous and cute like that then left Jessie to think with her sexy walk that was going on right in front of her face. It was no secret what Jessie was thinking about right then, even Katie knew.

"How am I going to make it through tonight. I thought I needed some time to think. I mean, I know I love Katie. That man, though, he was such a...prick. I just don't want everyone to be like that towards me. Towards Katie. Towards us." Jessie was babbling on to herself, not realizing that anyone was listening.

"I think you two are smart kids. You'll figure it out, but if you ask me, which you are since you're sitting there mumbling to yourself right next to me, don't waste your love. You two love each other, don't let it go."

Jessie turned around after thinking about what he had said, but he was gone back over into the bar part to be bartender again. "Thank you, Frank." She mumbled again, now really to herself. She only noticed his name because she had been growing impatient with him until Katie had gotten her her bowling shoes. Katie. Oh right, bowling.

She wandered down to their bowling lane where it was Dean's turn. He rolled a spare. He cheered and Katie grinned at him. It was hard not to because he was a genuinely nice guy. He'd be a good friend...like Tad. Tad and Dean preformed some kind of weird old camp handshake they had, that made both Katie and Jessie roll their eyes. Both of them were finding it hard to ignore each other still, even if they were trying to be "normal girls."

Tad was up, and he got a spare too. Why the heck was everyone so good at bowling? Jessie frowned slightly as she walked up to bowl. She rolled the ball down the lane and she knocked one over. One. She got one! Two people shrieked at the same time, while two others tried to offer condolences. Tad and Dean looked on bewildered, while Jessie and Katie grinned. "You scored! You got one!" Katie was almost as excited as Jessie was. Both of them knew how bad Jessie was at bowling, in fact, it was rare for her to even get a few points in a game. The gutters just seemed to like her.

"I did! I got one!" Both girls bounced around for a moment in sheer happiness, while the guys laughed realizing what was going on. Well, realized what was going on with the happiness in the bowling game. Katie was up next, and actually only missed one. She wasn't as good as the guys, but she was better then poor Jessie. Jessie grinned and cheered everyone, especially Katie, on anyway through-out the game.

After a bit, Katie's stomach growling pretty loudly. Soon, it was followed by Jessie's. Both guys laughed, and offered to go get some food for the singing stomachs. Frank was still over in the bar, where he was also serving up fried cheese curds, French fries, and that kind of thing. The boys decided to wander over to get some food for all of them, but they'd be back soon.

It was Jessie's turn anyway, and surprisingly she knocked down five pins! Both girls were already elated then, when Katie approached the lane with her bowling ball. She had been missing one or two pins on every turn. This time she almost felt Jessie smiling at her and watching her closely. She threw the ball down the lane...and...and...She got a strike. She got a strike! Both girls shrieked again, and Katie turned around to do a victory dance. In the middle of the dance, though, she was interrupted by Jessie.

Jessie had been watching Katie all night, and it was so hard to not be around her. Okay, it hurt to not be closer to her really. They had both been watching each other all night "secretly." Though, they both had noticed the watching. The boys didn't really notice though, because they were so wound up into the game. Which, was probably lucky. Jessie had been able to control herself all night until now. As Katie launched the ball forward, her shirt rode up a little bit exposing her beautiful back ever so slightly to Jessie. Then, Katie managed to get a strike, which both girls were happy about. Katie turned around to do a quirky happy/victory dance, but just then, Jessie decided she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Katie. She needed Katie. No, they wanted and needed each other.

Jessie flung herself around Katie hugging her tightly. Both girls knew that it was about more than just the strike that Katie had just made. After a moment, Katie pulled back to look in Jessie's eyes, and Jessie's leaned forward and met Katie's lips with hers. It was, perhaps, the kiss with the most passion behind it they had ever shared even surpassing the one in the park slightly. They continued kissing for a few moments enjoying the way that Jessie had pulled Katie closer to her and the way the Katie's hands had risen up to entangle themselves in Jessie's hair. Neither girl wanted the kiss to end, but it had to. One, they needed to breathe, and two, certain guys would be back in a moment. They heard someone clear their throat, and leaped apart. It was Frank, he was back, which meant the guys would be back soon. He smiled and winked at Jessie, who grinned back.

Katie looked confused for a moment, but smiled anyway. She was so happy right now. Then she noticed Jessie's hair. Oops. She giggled and reached out and fixed it for Jessie who giggled in return. They were both so happy to be back together now. Or, as close as back together they could be without talking about it. They'd talk about it later though because now was not the time. They did, however, sit down on the connected seats that were near their lane. Both girls leaned in together, and held the other's hand until their food came. And then, they only released the other hand so that they could grab some food. To anyone else, it would appear probably as just two friends holding each other's hand, but they knew it was so much more. It was love. Just, love that they still had to talk about later, and whether or not they were "together." Of course, they both knew they wanted to be.

The guys munched happily on the fried food displayed on the table before them as well. Everyone thought the night was going great. Hm, perhaps more great for some than the others? Poor guys, if only they knew they were meant to be just friends with the girls. Or, maybe they already did? Either way, they seemed pretty content with the night so far. They didn't even mind, or perhaps notice, when Jessie's and Katie's arms slipped below the table to hold hands again. The rest would surely be figured out later because now it was all simple, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Listen to the Rain 

Rating: T

Disclaimer: You know I own no one from Once and Again at all. No money was made on this fic either…I own Dana Johnson, Frank (the bartender/bowling cashier), and Dean Harrison, but that's it.

Summary: Basically some teen loving going on between Jessie and Katie, with some of the regulars thrown in for fun. Oh, some angst and humor also.

Feedback: Oh, if you don't know by now, I love feedback! So, please send some. :) It's always appreciated.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read my fic, and extra special thank you to those who have reviewed it! (Especially those who reviewed most, if not all, of the chapters.) I really appreciate hearing what you guys/girls have to say. :)

Dreams are in _italics. _

This is, in fact, the last chapter to this story. I tried to tie everything up so no one is left harboring too many questions anyway. I hope you enjoy it, though I'm going to miss this fic because I really enjoyed writing it. (Even when I didn't know I was going to be posting it someday for others to read, haha.) :)

* * *

After getting food in their stomachs, the guys seemed to be even better at bowling. Jessie was still lost horribly, but Katie almost caught up to the guys' scores, which Jessie was happy about. They sat in the back seat together trying to sneak glances without the other looking. Dean seemed pretty tired after bowling, but Tad kept sneaking glances in the mirror at the two girls with one eyebrow raised. First, they dropped off Dean, and everyone waved good-bye to him. 

He seemed to be waiting next to the car for something so finally Katie got out of the car and stood next to him awkwardly for a moment. He then leaned over, with Jessie watching very closely from inside the car, and gave her a kiss on the cheek good-night. "I had fun tonight. Maybe we can be friends?" Katie looked at him suspiciously, friends? Just friends? He must have gotten the hint that she wasn't too interested, but friends she could handle. She smiled at him and nodded.

Jessie sat in the car trying to overhear their conversation and had her face pressed up against the window trying to read lips. Suddenly she saw Dean lean down at try to kiss Katie. Wait, why was her door locked? She was just about ready to open the door and give Dean a piece of her mind but her freaking door was locked. She looked to the front of the car and snorted grumpily at Tad. Why in the world did he have to go and lock the door on her? It wasn't like she was going to do anything wrong, well, minus yell at Dean who was apparently trying to be...Oh. He had kissed her on the cheek. Jessie sheepishly let go of the door handle and slumped back down into her seat as Tad chuckled to himself up front.

A few moments later, Katie slid back into the seat in the back with Jessie and smiled at her. "We're going to be friends." Jessie smiled, friends. Okay, she could deal with that. Though, it wasn't like she was going to be jealous anyway. Katie giggled at Jessie's perplexed expression and took her hand in her own. Jessie finally relaxed, and the two stayed quietly like that until they pulled up to drop Jessie off. Katie gave Jessie a long hug good-night while they were both still sitting next to each other. "I'll call you tomorrow morning," Katie whispered and Jessie smiled into Katie's neck.

Tad got out and gave Jessie a hug which the two both realized as a simple friendship hug. Once back inside the car Tad turned to face Katie, who had moved into the front seat passenger side now. "So, you and Jessie, huh?" He was keeping his eyes on the road, but noticed Katie's mouth drop open anyway. He rolled his eyes at her. "You two aren't too subtle you know. Well, plus I saw her practically latch herself onto you after you got that strike, and you didn't seem too inclined to pull away." Katie blushed feverishly and picked at the hem of her shirt. "Don't worry, Dean didn't see the kiss, he just realized the obvious. That you and he were not meant to be. Now, it takes this scholar here to realize it's you two that's meant to be together." With that said, he tapped on his head. Katie laughed still a bit aghast that someone had figured out their real relationship.

"You're not going to say anything are you? Because, well, I don't think we're ready for that yet, you know?" Katie was still pretty content with picking at the lint that seemed to be gathering on her shirt suddenly. Well, or she was trying to avoid making eye contact with Tad, one of the two.

Tad rolled his eyes again, amazingly being able to drive while doing so too. "Of course I'm not going to tell anyone, besides it's good thing you two are together. I mean...two girls...together...when they're both really hot..." He grinned at this and turned to wiggle his eyebrows at Katie.

"Tad!" Katie shrieked before punching Tad in the arm. Guess even Understanding Tad, was just Tad after all...

Meanwhile, just as Jessie walked into her own room, Grace practically pounced on her wanting answers. "Who was that other boy with Tad? Was that a date? Why were you dating a guy and not Katie? Where did you go? Was it fun? Are you still with Katie?" She was ready to ask more questions, but Jessie hushed her quickly before sighing and deciding to just answer the questions.

"The other boy is Dean, a friend of Tad's from camp. Yes, it was a double date. Katie and I got sucked into it before we realized what was going on though. We went bowling. It was eventful anyway, and yes, I'm with Katie, if you must know. Happy?"

"YOU WENT BOWLING?" It was Grace's turn to shriek. Out of everything that had happened that night, that was the thing that upset her the most? The thing that was the most shocking to her? Jessie laughed and nodded. "You lost huh?" Jessie, still laughing, nodded again. "I'm in your room so that my mom and your dad don't hear this if you were wondering. Plus, you'll never guess what happened tonight with me." Well, I guess Jessie doesn't have to ask Grace why in the world she was sitting in her room now anyway. Before Jessie could even begin to fathom how Grace's night went, she heard a loud sigh. "Are you going to guess or not?"

Apparently, Grace was very impatient tonight too, must be a good story to tell. "Um, you came out to Lily for me?" Jessie blinked her eyes sweetly at Grace whose eyes bugged out before promptly rolling them. Leave it to Jessie to finally be able to make a joke out of her sexual orientation NOW, when Grace has an important story to tell. "I'm guessing not? Um...You learned how to speak fluent French from a cassette tape?" Grace shook her head again. "You made a cottage cheese milkshake?" Jessie was now grasping at straws. Hehe, straws...milkshakes. Jessie giggled a little at her own joke. Meanwhile, she was irritating Grace just by guessing random things, but watching Grace get flustered could be quite fun. This time Grace narrowed her eyes at Jessie but shook her head once more. "Oh I know! You named a star after yourself?"

Grace shook her head again, and decided to talk before Jessie could this time. "No! And, I'm going to revoke your guessing privileges as of now if that's the kind of guesses you're going to make. I convinced my mom that I'm not a lesbian." Jessie's eyes widened, how in the world? "She, uh, walked in the garage...And, um, well...Eli and I were kissing." At this point, Grace was blushing, and Jessie's mouth dropped open before she burst out laughing which made Grace blush more.

"Well, that's one way to do it. Though, if you don't mind, I don't think I want to come out to her by having her walk in on Katie and I kissing." Jessie was still giggling, after getting used to the fact that Eli and Grace were into each other, and Grace laughed a bit then too. Even if she and Eli were, well, not allowed too much time together for a little while, and she would have to do with several conversations with her mom and Rick on this subject, at least she had made Jessie laugh. Jessie had been way too stressed lately on the subject of Katie and everything else going on in her life. A good laugh was exactly what she needed. Now, as long as Grace survived these lovely conversations that she would have later with her parents...Well, she would deal with that when they got there. Besides, Eli would have to deal with the exact same conversations as she would, and if he could deal, so could she.

The girls stayed up talking for a little while before Jessie was constantly yawning. Well, it was time for someone to go to bed. Grace left to go to her own room, and Jessie got ready for bed. It had been such a long week and now she was so tired...plus, tomorrow she could sleep in and then she would talk to Katie. That sounded like such a good plan...

_Jessie awoke with a start and heard the rain pounding on the roof. She looked at the clock and realized that it was 4:30 a.m. and she couldn't stand to be away from Katie. Okay, so they were together, but were they really together? Had they ever discussed it? What was their problem, why did they never discuss what they really were! Jessie looked frightened for a moment unsure of her and Katie's relationship, before she realized how to solve it. She would call Katie! _

_No, wait. It was early, really early, on a Saturday nonetheless. Now was not the time to call Katie and wake everyone up. Instead, she should just go visit Katie. That's it! She would go visit Katie! Smiling at her perfect plan, she pulled on a pair of shoes, and quietly snuck downstairs and out the door. Who cares that she had on...pajamas. Oh crap, she had on pajamas. In fact, she had on a pair of blue striped pajama pants, and a large navy blue shirt with a palm tree on it. And now, it was raining, not that she cared. She took off running to Katie's house and arrived there within a few minutes. Jessie was completely soaked, but she didn't care. Should she ring the bell? No...no. That's not how this kind of thing was done, and seeing as she couldn't throw stones at Katie's window..._

_Instead, she would just have to wake Katie up herself, stones or no stones. She walked around the house before knocking on Katie's window. A sleepy Katie could be heard shuffling to the window and trying to open it. Katie opened the drapes to find a dripping wet Jessie standing outside her window. "Jessie!" Katie murmured, almost screaming it. She was surprised to see the younger girl there right now. She threw open the window to a shivering Jessie. "Oh Jessie," she muttered and helped pull the blonde girl inside into her room. "You're soaking wet!" Katie went and grabbed a blanket and was trying to wrap it around Jessie. Jessie looked at Katie blankly for a moment before leaning forward and reaching the other girl's lips. They were so warm compared to her own. She was shivering, but she wasn't thinking of that. All she wanted was Katie, and Katie was right there. Katie pulled the blanket snuggly around Jessie just as Jessie leaned into Katie._

A loud crash of thunder echoed through Jessie's room and she woke up with a start. She looked at her clock suspiciously. It was 4:30 a.m. Suddenly, she had the weirdest deja-vu as she remembered her dream and realized exactly what she was going to do now. She was going to see Katie! Just like in the dream, Jessie grabbed her shoes, and then rushed out of the door. A few minutes later, a soaked Jessie was knocking on Katie's window, and Katie was frantically trying to open it.

"Jessie, you're soaked!" Katie exclaimed, before she was involved into a deeply passionate kiss with Jessie. The blanket was wrapped around Jessie just before Jessie had an amazing idea. She pulled back from the kiss, before slipping off her soaking shirt and pajama pants. She was left naked under the blanket, and Katie was left gasping at Jessie standing there in a blanket. Katie, herself, was in a pair of purple pajama pants with darker purple flowers, and with a large school shirt for a pajama top.

"I think I need some new pajamas. You see, rain is a little bit wet, and no matter what you say to make it stop, it won't pause, even with a television remote." Jessie whispered sexily to Katie, as Katie tried to look around her room for pajamas. Doing so was hard, because Jessie was still standing there wet in a blanket before her. Then finally, she was able to extract another pair from her bottom drawer. These pants were exactly like the ones that Katie was wearing, only blue, with a black shirt that had an advertisement for cappuccino on it. Katie handed them wordlessly to Jessie because she was still gawking at her beauty. The smooth skin that lay on her shoulders. Her beautiful face with wet hair bordering it, it was all so beautiful to Katie. And to Jessie, Katie, on her part, looked just as beautiful as she smiled happily at Jessie in her pajamas, even with her bed hair, sleepy eyes, and all.

Jessie then turned her back slightly from Katie and slipped the pajama shirt over her head, and pulled on the pants, while still clutching at the blanket as well. The two girls eyed each other for a moment, fully grasping the moment. "Jessie, I love you." Katie finally managed to say, as the two looked at each other. Jessie just smiled. She seemed to be able to read Jessie's mind as to what she wanted, and what she needed to hear.

"I love you too, Katie." This seemed to give Katie the extra confidence boost she needed to hear because she grinned before continuing on.

"I'm not completely sure why you're here, but I definitely don't regret it. I'm going to assume that you're being here is a good sign though. Which is why I'm going to ask you something, okay?" Jessie nodded still looked at Katie intensely. "Jessie, since we seem to mess this up every time we don't make this clear, will you be my girlfriend?" Jessie grinned and jumped onto Katie, wrapping her legs around Katie. Their lips met in a happy spontaneous kiss, as they fell back onto Katie's bed together. "I'll take that as a yes?" Katie managed to mutter against Jessie's lips.

"You can take that as a definite yes," Jessie answered happily as they shared another sweet and long kiss together. After their happiness subsided a bit, Jessie leaned back and rolled onto the part of the bed next to Katie. Katie leaned over and pulled the blankets up around a still shivering Jessie and herself before wrapping an arm around Jessie and pulling her up against herself. Jessie snuggled herself in happily to Katie knowing that she had several hours before she would be expected to be at home, or at least until anyone would realize she was gone. She could stay there with Katie and simply sleep for a few hours before sneaking off home safely and happily.

"Jessie," Katie questioned as her fingers sleepily drew circles on Jessie's arm, and as their legs seemed to magically intertwine.

"Mm," Jessie was already getting sleepy with the feeling of warmth that Katie wrapped around her just by laying there with her.

"If you could be anywhere else, where would you be?" Jessie smiled, because this was an easy question.

"I'd be right here laying in bed with you, listening to the rain." Both girls smiled, and snuggled into closer to each other as the rain beat down outside, knowing that in a few hours when the sun rose and the rain disappeared they'd still be together and there was no other way they'd rather have it.


End file.
